The Cat
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU. Rewrite of my earlier metawitch story, Catwoman. Lily Evans, 7th year Hogwarts student is kidnapped. 20 years later, James Potter, her boyfriend, discovers a painful secret when he meets a mysterious girl who bears a striking resemblance to Lily, and has a very unconventional lifestyle. Rated M for mature scene in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for a reason.**

**The Cat.**

**Kidnap of Lily Evans - Divergence.**

* * *

Lily Evans smiled as she walked through the Hogwarts grounds in the evening before dinner, fingering her lovely necklace her boyfriend had given her, blushingly as a present, though her duties of Head girl were on hold for the time being as she was merely walking across the grounds of the school to get some air. Lily thought about the past year, and the number of changes in her life. She was dating James Potter, the Head boy, and she was happier than she could ever have considered or imagined. Their relationship over the years had been tense at times, and at other downright hostile because of James' bullying ways, though at the end he'd mellowed out considerably during the last year when his aunt and uncle were killed by Lord Voldemort, the newest Dark Lord of magical Britain, and was now considered the worst dark lord in history. Lily's smile faded as she recalled how haunted her boyfriend had been, just as she remembered how Snape had taunted him before being given a detention by Professor Sprout, who was passing by and happened to hear about it.

The thought of her childhood friend made Lily frown. Severus had been the person to bring her awareness into the magical world, helping her know about it, its ins and outs, but where Lily considered her a friend, Severus obviously now saw as, Lily had had time to think about it, fancied her like James did, but not in the way James did, but more like a savage beast just wanting a shag.

Lily had always seen Severus as a friend.

Until their fifth year where Lily finally saw what Severus really was. Lily had always been concerned of the friends he made in his house, how they viewed her as nothing more than a filthy mudblood. Lily had always hoped Severus would break away from them, but Lord Voldemort's influence was building as he started recruiting some of the more darker families of the magical world and even people who attended Hogwarts who didn't seem that way inclined became interested in joining the Death eaters, and Severus seemed determined to join the ranks of the Death eaters. The influence of people like Rabastan and animals like Malfoy and Rosier got to him, and when she'd tried to help him defend himself when James and his friends were picking on him after their defence OWL. It was this kind of action that made it easier for Severus to make his decision to become a Death eater, and Lily, at the time, still believed her childhood friend had a good heart even if he didn't know it. She'd managed to help, only for him to call her a mudblood. Lily felt her heart break slightly, and she broke off her ties with him. Oh, he'd tried to get her forgiveness, but it was too late. Lily told him straight if he wanted to become a Death eater then she wouldn't stop him. Why Dumbledore would not stop this was beyond her.

It seemed he had joined the Death eaters, if the looks he sent her way, and how he rubbed his forearm was any indication, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Lily hadn't seen Snape in a while, and she was glad of it, now she had James, who was a more sensitive person than she'd ever imagined. When they'd returned after their fifth year, James surprised her by being more haunted a month into their sixth year, and she had never seen him look devastated. He'd asked her father for permission, keeping the reasons away from her at the time, so she could see for herself what was happening. At the time, she had been furious, but when her parents sent her black clothes and permission to McGonagall, she'd been curious.

When they'd arrived, Lily saw for the first time James' family at this horrible event.

A funeral.

James had been devastated, and he hadn't said much to her that day, but a week later they both became firm friends, and later they were going out together. Then more tragedy. Her family, her mother, father, and sister were murdered, by Death eaters. Lily still remembered how she'd reacted.

* * *

_Lily was laughing at a joke Sirius was telling Peter, though the small, ratty boy made her wary, whilst she was studying with Remus. Throughout breakfast, she would shoot James looks. It had been a month since her new boyfriend and her had gone to a family funeral. For the first time in her life, she'd seen how James had insecurity and lacked confidence in himself, which was why he portrayed the role of arrogant bully. The murder of so many of his family had been a massive blow for his family, and James was still recovering. All of the marauders were helping him through the pain, but Lily was the balm for James' soul._

_" Thank you," Remus whispered to her._

_Lily scrunched up her face as she faced Remus. Out of all the Marauders, with the exception of Sirius and James, Peter didn't count since one spell seemed to push another out of his mind, Remus was the brightest of the boys. She'd found out recently why he went away every month. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but unlike other people, with the obvious exceptions of his friends, Lily didn't hold it against him, even though people like Greyback gave werewolves a violent and bad name._

_" For what?" She asked curiously._

_Remus replied by gesturing at James, who was trying to laugh at Sirius's attempts to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. " For helping James," he said as though stating the obvious. " If you two hadn't gotten together a year ago, and James's family had that funeral..." he trailed off, and Lily understood that back then the two of them had not been friends._

_Lily leant in to whisper to Remus, knowing he could trust him with this. " I just wish Severus would grow up. Ever since the funeral, James has gone out of his way to keep away from him, but Severus is taunting him about it every chance he gets, and Dumbledore lets him."_

_Dumbledore had made Snape the Slytherin prefect, and for some reason he tolerated the actions of Snape more than the other teachers did. Lily and Remus, also prefects, had a chance to see the new Severus Snape, and now she wasn't his friend, it was like the real Snape was a different person, and she didn't like what she saw._

_Remus snorted quietly so then the others wouldn't hear her. " Lily, Severus has always brought it on himself. He attacked us first, what you saw was the results. Anyway, Sirius has it on a good word that he's a Death eater now, and he has also hinted that the loss of so many of James' family may not have been convenient."_

_For Lily it was as if her heart had gone cold. " You mean Severus...?" She couldn't say that._

_Remus shrugged. " What you need to understand Lily, is that James's family are one of the most powerful in the world, and lets face it, they wouldn't join that bastard anymore than Dumbledore would. It might be a coincidence, but you noticed as we all did the looks on Snape's face on the weeks leading up to their deaths."_

_Lily didn't have a chance to say anymore before the owls came swooping in. Lily didn't look up, she didn't want to see another black envelope coming from the Ministry to say there'd been another attack, another death. Then she heard Remus and Sirius suck in breaths. She realised why a second later, and her heart went cold again for the second time that morning. An owl came right in front of her, a black letter in its beak. For Lily, it felt like a train had crashed right in her chest. With shaking hands, she reached out and plucked the letter from the beak. The owl hooted at her, as though it was giving her an apology before it flew off. Lily ignored it, she opened the letter, only to drop it and all noise in the hall stopped when the owl, typical of the Ministry for their insensitivity of keeping such news private, spoke and a voice came from it. Lily at the time didn't notice how almost monotonous the voice was, as though bored of the job._

_" Lily Evans, sixth year Hogwarts student, we at the Ministry of Magic regret to inform you of the death of your family. Ministry aurors arrived at your home in Cokeworth following a Death eater attack, and the Dark mark was sighted over your home. No one survived. As you are still a minor, you must be aware that without a family to take you in, your affairs will need to be handled properly._

_Once again, our condolences for your loss."_

_Then the letter was silent, but Lily could hear screaming in her ears. Then she noticed she was the one who was screaming, then she felt James wrap his arms around her shoulders. She swung round and buried her face in his robes._

* * *

With the death of her parents, the Potters with James' request had taken her in, and made sure that no one tried to interfere with the girl. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, having liked Lily at the funeral, had invited her over for christmas. Now she was James' girlfriend. As she walked back to the castle, she stopped as she felt like someone was following her. Before she could move, she dropped to the ground as the stunning spell took effect. What happened would change history forever as Lord Voldemort made a decision which he would never have made before...

Darkness. Lily felt her mind falling through a dark cloud, dropping her back into her body. Her awareness came back to her in stages. Lily felt as though her muscles were made of stone and her eyelids felt like lead, but she forced them open. At once she felt cold, and she looked down at herself before recoiling in horror. Her uniform had been replaced by a silky green g-string and bra, emphasising her curves and breasts. Immediately she tried to get free, but her hands and feet were bound to a large four poster double bed. Lily took a breath, and looked around the room. The bedroom was quite large, with rich mahogany or a wood similar to it panels with medieval tapestries draping the walls of fierce dragons or manticores, but they were purely decorative. Lily doubted if they served as famous battles the family had fought over the centuries, before she continued looking around the room to get an idea of where she was. She saw an equally large window with ornate curtains draping them, similar to the ones hanging in her own room at Potter manor, but this was where the similarities ended, and Lily paled as she saw the magical house crest on them. She'd seen if often enough in the past, and she equated it with trouble.

The Malfoy family crest. She was in Malfoy manor. But why? What was she doing here? Lily knew the Death eaters enjoyed raping muggles and muggleborn witches, for sport, but why would they go to all this trouble for her, stun her and bring her to Malfoy manor? It made no sense at the moment, but Lily had read far too many detective stories to know it did make sense to someone.

Lily didn't have to wait long to find out who was behind her kidnap when the door opened, and she swallowed in at the sight of the figure who'd come through the doorway. Lily had seen hideous and horrendous sights in the magical world, read about dementors after Severus had told her about them, and she'd pictured them in her mind, but this creature was more hideous. Whether it was because it was a human being made things worse. It was tall, thin, and her first impression was of a skeleton with flesh, blood and muscle draped and pulled taut over the bones so then the creature looked emaciated. It's skin had a smooth, bone like appearance, coloured white and pale green, with a tinge of grey making it look unhealthy. The hands were like large pale spiders, with long skeleton like fingers. The head of the creature was atop a long neck, like a giraffe, and the head was completely sparse of any kind of hair. The face was completely flat, like a snake. The eyes reminded Lily of a cold ocean, and it also painfully reminded Lily of her sister, Petunia, who had large pale eyes, with the colour of the creature's skin, it was appropriate. The creature's eyes were like ice, and when its eyes met Lily's almond shaped emerald eyes, she felt herself shiver involuntary.

The clothes of the creature were long, heavy black robes that looked both silky and heavy at the same time, with dragonhide boots completing the essemble.

Lily's breathing became shallow as she realised who this was. There may not have been a picture of him in the Prophet or the Quibbler, but she knew who this was. His description didn't do him any justice, seeing him in the flesh, or what was clearly left of it, but he had been seen by eyewitnesses who'd been lucky enough to get away.

She was looking at Lord Voldemort.

Lily swallowed, her fear stopping her from demanding why she was dressed the way she was, but that didn't stop Voldemort from speaking.

* * *

Voldemort looked over his prize, and she did look good. Pity she was a filthy mudblood, but that couldn't be helped. The Dark Lord mused at his catch thoughtfully. In the year Severus Snape had been inducted into his inner circle, bringing his collective knowledge of potions and dark arts knowledge, Voldemort had begun making his plans. It had been a slow rise, but if you wanted to prepare for a deep committment, then you needed to make plans in the long run. It hadn't been difficult to draft in some like minded purebloods, but it had been slow on the other hand, but Voldemort had time to kill whilst fools like Grindelwald and Dumbledore existed, purebloods with weak wills, those who desired power...and warp their minds into becoming his followers, and then making overtures to families they knew would serve his will and cause faithfully.

Sometimes Voldemort wondered how his rise to power may have come if he had simply killed Grindelwald himself, but he was pleased he hadn't. The Dark lord had made plans to undergo countless magical rituals, light or dark, it didn't matter in the long run. On top of his horcruxes, the rituals he'd undergone made him the most powerful wizard in the world.

People like Severus Snape aided him with that image, and Snape had already proven his practical worth whilst Death eaters like Malfoy or Black brought in money like water down Niagra falls, but Snape had issues, and they were in the girl bound to his bed. Lord Voldemort had given the Potters to Snape as a means to an end, to show that not only was his new master a generous lord he was also one to offer gifts. The Potters had provided it by paying the price for their new heirs arrogance, besides the Potter family needed to be shown the consequences of denying him the respect he believed he deserved. Snape had risen to the occasion magnificently, but all Snape had in his partially occluded mind was thoughts of this girl, and frankly it was beginning to irritate Voldemort.

Voldemort, whilst not receptive to understanding the meaningless quality of love, well understood the need to satisfy physical need. Snape had proven to be a worthwhile follower already, far quicker than weaklings like Regulus Black, but he needed to be taught his place. Since meeting Snape, Voldemort had often had meetings with the young potioneer, who would say Lily this and Lily that. Voldemort had heard of Lily Evans from other members of the Death eaters, and although they called her a mudblood who constantly beat their scores, Voldemort had decided a plan to not only break the girl but to also put the Death eaters in their place. He would also make an heir at the same time. Although he was confident in their abilities, Voldemort sometimes wondered if he'd placed all his eggs into one basket by creating horcruxes. An heir would help cement his power base, and being the child of the mudblood would show the magical world how a mudblood can be put in her place and also because of the power represented by Lily Evans. He'd measured her power, and was satisfied he'd made the right decision. She was indeed power. Besides that she had founders blood in her body. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to be precise. Perfect. Another connection nipped in the bud.

Voldemort glided towards the bound girl. He bent down over the bed, and stroked her hair. The girl flinched away from him, pleasing Voldemort. Excellent. She was already afraid of him. This was easy. He could smell her hair, and it felt smooth in his hand.

" Lily Evans," Voldemort whispered, looking down the length of her body, admiring her silky smooth skin, her large breasts, her long legs...she looked like a goddess, and unlike the pureblood witches he'd met over the years this girl was more attractive somehow. " This is a pleasure."

The greeting gave the girl the incentive to speak. " You murdered my family. This isn't a pleasure." She spat.

Voldemort chuckled. " That was a gift, to Severus."

The mudblood's face contorted as if she'd sucked a lemon. " So he is a death eater. Can't say I'm surprised. What did you promise him?" She said. Intelligent, too. My followers and my intelligence inside the castle didn't exaggerate. Voldemort mused to himself before answering his guest's questions. " I promised him what he wanted, I gave him those members of the Potter family to prove himself to me, and he succeeded. Now he is a valued member of my inner circle, but he is a problem because he keeps talking about you. At first, I'd assumed he wanted to simply have you as a slave, but he doesn't." Voldemort looked down at her disgusted.

" He loves you, Lily Evans."

* * *

Lily was surprised this monster would speak to her in such a civil manner, expecting herself to be tortured for just being a muggle born witch, even though she was sickened by the sound of his voice. It was like a cold wind drifting across the ocean from the North pole in summer, but he was, and more than that he was restrained, but he could change at any moment and kill her. Lily wasn't stunned about Snape being a death eater, she'd suspected it for a long time now, and Voldemort had confirmed he was responsible for James family suffering like that. A part of Lily could see that James had painted the bullseye on his family himself by bullying Severus in the past, but that didn't mean they had to die the way they had. Lily had heard stories of even pureblood witches ' blood traitors ' as Voldemort's followers called them being tortured and raped as their husbands and children watched their mothers and sisters being degraded in front of them. Had Severus done that? If he did then she hoped James killed him.

She wondered what Voldemort had promised him though, and it made her sick when Voldemort had said the word slave. That brought unhealthy and sick images to her mind. There were two forms of slave in her mind that Snape might want her to be, and neither of them made her feel any better. When Voldemort looked sick when he said the word love, Lily felt ill. She'd known for a long time Severus had an obsession of her, but in her mind it wasn't like that. She had no feeling for him like that, and he should know that by now.

She didn't love him, she couldn't, not for what he had become. She would and could never love someone who enjoyed murdering people, and taunting their relatives for it afterwards. That was a cowardly tactic.

Lily snorted. " Well, tell him from me its not gonna happen. He had a chance, and he blew it by calling me a mudblood."

" Yes," Voldemort agreed cordially. " He was upset about that, but he had no where else to go, if the woman he loved despised him-"

Lily interrupted him. " I didn't say I despised him. I just wanted him to grow up. I've had time last year and this year to see that Snape brings most of what happens to him on himself. He sneers and degrades students, is it any wonder they retaliate? Thats the problem with people like him, they go through life expecting to be better, but in truth they become nothing more than cold, bitter and twisted men. God knows what kind of man Severus becomes in later life. Is that what you promised him, a chance to get even?"

Voldemort nodded. " Yes. But I need to put him in his place, and my followers."

Lily frowned at him. " What do you mean?"

Voldemort smiled. It sent a shiver down her spine. " I need to make sure Snape knows that as his master, I am stronger than he is, that if he displeases me then he will be...humiliated, and that is where you come in, like that." He gestured at her bound and half naked form. Lily looked down at herself, and horror forced its way through her mind. No, she thought, not that, please!

Voldemort smirked as the realisation for her fate dawned on her face.

* * *

An hour later, and Lily was crying as Voldemort once more thrust into her before pulling out, and then thrusting himself back into her incredibly sore pussy. Muffled screams through the red, ironically, Gryffindor ball gag sounded through her mouth whilst salty tears ran down her cheeks like rivers. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as Voldemort fucked her roughly. The Dark Lord had flicked his wand and she'd been free, only to have Voldemort cast a spell that flipped her over and maneuver her into the doggy position, her bum in the air. Then Voldemort had stripped himself naked, and Lily remembered the sight of his cock, it was massive, and it was so thick it was painful. Voldemort had raped her twice in the last hour, and he was still cumming inside her. Lily felt a hand grab her head and pulling her back as Voldemort fucked her harder than before. The Dark lord grunted as he plowed into her before they both came at the same time. Lily closed her eyes, visions of Voldemort's seed entering her womb and impregnating her.

Lily dropped exhausted to the pillow, tears dropping from her red eyes, but then she felt Voldemort's mouth at her breasts, and Lily had to stop herself from enjoying the sensations. She'd been a virgin before she'd been kidnapped, and she'd hoped to save herself for James, now that was impossible. She didn't want to be classed as a whore.

Voldemort's hideous visage swam up in front of her eyes, and he sneered at her. " You like that, don't you? No matter, you'll be the mother of my child, and my wife."

Lily closed her eyes and cried, then Voldemort used his knees to separate her legs to get to her still sore cunt, and forced himself inside her again. The rough penetration again made Lily cry fresh tears, and her head twisted round to the stoic person on the other side of the room. Severus Snape was sitting there, watching as the girl he'd loved since they were nine years old was raped by the very master he'd joined for life. Lily had sent him looks, hoping he would help her, but he didn't. The looks of disgust on his face were clear to her. He hated her now, and he was glad she was being raped and put in her place.

Lily needed no further proof, Severus Snape was truly a Death eater, and was no longer her friend. She'd tried to help him at fifteen, and he'd spat in her face, two years later and he'd blown his chance to redeem himself.

* * *

Had it really been two days? Lily had been convinced it was longer than that. Two days of being raped repeatedly, and her body was sore. Voldemort had gone off to take care of business, so she'd had time to explore the suite of rooms the Malfoys had given him. She needed a dozen showers to try and get rid of the filth from her body, but it didn't work. Voldemort kept raping her, and Lily was certain that she was pregnant by now. She frowned as she ran a hand down her presently flat stomach, sure that under the skin, inside her womb there was already a fertilised egg growing inside her.

Lily closed her eyes, wondering if she could love the spawn of a murderer, Voldemort certainly didn't understand the meaning of the emotion or the word, but she would try to love it. Maybe there was a possibility the child would be a squib, but then Voldemort would kill it without any thought. She would try, Lily resolved, doing her best to feel strong. Then she thought of James. Would he still want to date her, marry her if she was carrying the bastards spawn? Tears ran down her face as she knew the answer would be no. She could never see James again, she was ashamed of herself for even straying too close to the edges of the Hogwarts grounds. What the hell had she been thinking?

As Lily showered, she thought about her dismal future. In the time she'd been with him, Voldemort had ranted about his past, how he was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, how he'd once been living in a muggle orphanage, and how his mother had been abandoned, forsaken by her filthy muggle lover because his child was a wizard. The look of delight on his face as he described how he'd murdered his own family sickened Lily, but it was how Voldemort had lived together for so long that made her disgusted.

Horcruxes. In plural.

Severus, before they'd gone to Hogwarts, had given her a book on many dark arts in the magical world, and although it was an encyclopedia, she'd felt ill reading about it, but the book was actually a document that showed the many good sides to the dark arts. For instance, the imperious curse could be used in dentistry, and the cruciatus could be used to jumpstart a heart after a coronary. But there was one side of the book that showed the magics that were truly without such a light sided application. Horcruxes. The fact Voldemort had made the word plural was sickening, just as the idea that this monster had split his soul up more than once over the years. How was anyone going to defeat him? The soul was like a net, holding the body and mind into the land of mortality, and if that net was ripped, the balance became unstable. Lily's mind thought of how he could be killed, she no longer gave a toss about Dumbledore's forgive all policy, which he gave to the students, allowing them to do as they liked in the school. With that mentality, someone was going to die. She might not be able to kill Voldemort, but what if he accidentally killed himself? No, she shook her head, that would never work. Voldemort wanted to live forever, that was the very last thing he wanted.

Lily stopped the water coming from the faucet, feeling the relief the water falling onto her body dripping from her body as well as the water. She sighed as she left the stall before drying herself. She didn't care about making a mess, maybe Voldemort would come in and slip, breaking his neck as he did. As the thought came to her as she dried herself, she stopped as she considered. Voldemort slept on the other side of the bed from her, and the last two nights had been the worst for her since the Dark Lord had taken to fucking her at night, enjoying listening to her scream in agony as he powered into her, ripping her body apart. When he was finished, Voldemort would go to sleep, turning over to face his bedside table, leaving her in agony and unable to move for hours. But she knew one thing. Voldemort kept his wand on his bedside table. No, she thought, pushing that idea around. She would never be able to get out of bed to take advantage of the careless place the Dark Lord had put the wand. For one, she would be agony, secondly, the bastard might wake up as she tried picking it up quietly. He hadn't told her much about the sort of rituals he'd used on top of the horcruxes, but she wouldn't put it past him to have enhanced his hearing on top of his other senses.

No. She would have to think of something else, but how long did she have? One thing she knew was that she didn't have any idea how to escape. She had no wand, it had possibly been destroyed, leaving her defenceless.

Lily dried herself, the idea of somehow forcing Voldemort to kill himself sticking into her mind. She locked the thought behind her occlumency barriers. She'd learnt the mind art in her fourth year, and in an act of inspiration, she'd taken a library and an invisibility cloak, the library to hide the contents of her mind, and the cloak to simply shroud it.

Donning the emerald green satin clothes that did nothing to cover or hide her cleavage, giving Voldemort something to look at and giving him a good leer. Bastard, she thought to herself bitterly.

The door opened, and Voldemort strode in. Ah, Lily thought, speak of the devil and he shall appear. She kept her back to him, she didn't want to even look at him, she knew he was here to humiliate her. She swallowed as the quiet Dark lord glided up behind her, and her breath hitched inside her throat. Then she felt his hands wrap around her waist, and touch her stomach where their child would be growing. The thought of having children had always been one of Lily's greatest desires, but not like this.

" How is my child?"

Lily pushed away from him, knowing it was a bad idea but far from caring. She still kept her back to him, she had no real desire to look at him, and if she was killed in a temper tantrum then so much the better. " I don't even know if I'm pregnant at the moment."

The sneer in Voldemort's voice cut through her excuse. " After all the times I put you in your place?"

Lily swung round, her infamous temper getting the better of her. " You mean all the times you raped me, don't you?"

Voldemort smirked, enjoying her fury. " Why yes."

" How do your followers feel about you, an almighty pureblood lord raping an innocent girl and ripping her life away? Oh, wait, I forgot," Lily sneered at him. " You're not a pureblood, and you're nothing but a jumped up nobody."

Voldemort's enjoyment faded. " Silence."

But Lily wouldn't stop. " No, I won't stop. Your a nothing, just some jumped little half blood. You an inch above me in that regard, aren't you? How are you better than me? I hope your mother's watching you with disgust on her face, 'cause if I meet her I'll bloody murder her for even getting that muggle to knock her up." She looked him up and down, knowing he was getting angrier with every syllable that came from her mouth, but she couldn't care. " What a wonderful thing for a pureblood to boast about, oh sorry, I mean halfblood. To be sired by a muggle. A worthless muggle."

That childish comment was enough to break through Voldemort's control. With a frightening roar of rage, the Dark Lord whipped out his wand, and pointed it at the frightened Lily. Then the idea came back into her mind...

Uncaring he may be killing his heir, he was simply too angry to care about the possible consequences, Voldemort aimed his wand at her. As he incanted the killing curse, Lily shot towards him, and before the stunned Dark lord could react, but it was too late.

" Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse, incanted by Lord Voldemort himself, aimed at Lily Evans who he'd raped repeatedly for the last 48 hours, and was now almost certainly pregnant, but was now jammed against his chest at point blank range when Lily had rushed him.

The killing curse impacted on the stunned Dark Lord, who had barely had a chance to stop his own death, but the effect was something Lily had hoped for and anticipated. If anyone else had tried to kill him, the horcruxes would bring him back safely, but if he himself tried to kill himself then the magic of the horcruxes would be broken.

Before the crying Lily Evan's eyes, Lord Voldemort collapsed and died.

* * *

**A/N. I know from experience from my first Catwoman story that rape is far from welcome, but I got hit with the possibility of Lord Voldemort being the father of Lily's child instead of James. With this as the building block of the story, I'm hoping to write a totally different meta witch story without Voldemort in it. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cat.**

**20 years later...**

* * *

The High Speed train flashed past towns and cities on its way to Kings Cross station, but inside it, alone and very quiet sat a nineteen year old girl. She was of medium height, her hair was short and raven black, and her eyes were a dazzling green, reading a novel, but the girl wasn't paying much attention to the words even though books gave her a joy other things in life just could not. She wasn't paying attention to the looks she was getting, but that did not mean the girl was unaware of the stares. She'd received them all her life, she seemed to be putting out a sort of double aura, mystifying men and women alike, and attracting them to her like moths to a flame, but the other aura was one of danger. It said come closer please, and give me a reason to break your nose. With this attitude, but since the girl seemed so calm no one would ever imagine her capacity for violence was unknown to anyone aside from a martial artist, or a soldier.

The girl, dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a black jacket, reached around her neck, and removed a locket. Carefully and reverently, she opened it. If anyone was watching, then they would be seeing the girl almost crying but could not find the tears, and if anyone was looking over her shoulder, they would expect to see the face of a handsome young man. They would be disappointed. Instead of a man, the picture was of an identical woman, identical in every respect to the beautiful girl but there were differences. The smile on the woman's face barely reached her eyes, and there was an expression of pain and grief in those expressive emerald eyes her child would inherit.

The girl sighed as she ran a dainty finger over the picture. She had dozens like it, the same sadness but the same joy as she raised her only child, but the sadness was there as the girl knew, from birthdays her mother had, from Christmases their few friends had celebrated...

* * *

When the train pulled into King's cross, the girl was the first one off the train. She didn't look back either. She carried a backpack and a travel case. She descended down into the tube network beneath the mainline station, and got on a Piccadilly train, heading all the way to Heathrow. As the girl adjusted to the difference between overground and underground, she tried for the nineteenth time to try and read her book without success. The girl sighed bitterly. It would do no good, but she tried everything to calm down the seemingly desperate beating of her heart, which seemed to want to burst out of her chest. She hated this time of the year, the year she would stop her endless wandering and return home to San Francisco. Putting her hand into her pocket she withdrew a ticket that would take her back to San Francisco, something she'd been doing as a tradition for the past five years since she left America.

* * *

The girl was exhausted, she would spend a few days resting in her old home in San Francisco and then return to London. She had mixed feelings about returning home to her mothers old home. Unlike most houses, this house had magical wards all over it. When her mother had died the girl didn't stay there for shelter for good reasons - first because the place seemed to be mourning the loss of her mother as much as she did after spending two years of her life in that fucking orphanage. Second, she wanted to become independent. The girl had some good and bad memories of this place, like when she was eight years old, old enough to undergo the ritual that would remove all but a small fraction of her magical power. The girl and her mother had their reasons for conducting the ritual, but her daughter had been in pain for three days. It was fortunate in that case her mother had had the forethought to place those wards on their property, otherwise her mother would be sentenced to prison for harming her child.

The girl didn't like sleeping in her own bed again even though it was comfortable. There were too many memories, too many ghosts in her closet for her to get comfortable, but she put up with it once every year. The girl couldn't get to sleep that night, she had a day that was too heartbreaking for her to tolerate, even after all this time.

* * *

Lily Evans, beloved mother. Born 30th Jan 1960 - Died 12 May 1990. Freedom is power. That's what it read on the headstone, at the girls request. The girl, dressed completely in black, the colour and the cold breeze in the air made the colour of her outfit, the white paleness of her skin, and the girl's ruby red lips all the more highlighted. If anyone had seen her then they would also be speared by the emerald green eyes.

The exact same as her mothers.

* * *

Lily Evans, the girl's mother, had died when the girl had been eleven years old. The girl, sipping black coffee but not really tasting it, but to her the beverage could've been petrol or battery acid for all the good it did her, often remembered that night bitterly. The girl had always been different, even to her mother. She would score perfect grades in one class, and yet dismally fail another, and yet the girl had a talent in athletics, gymnastics and acrobatics. Physical fitness was more important to her than other subjects. She had another talent. The girl was good at stealing things, but she always did it for the right reasons. One night after returning home after a trip to the cinema, the pair of them had walked down a street, laughing without a reason. Then...the girl had found herself holding her mother after someone had stabbed her, and the girl remembered feeling the warm red liquid seep from her mother's wound, the iron tang of blood in her nostrils as she pleaded for her mother to stay alive. She'd looked up, only to see the man holding the knife. He was a kid, and the girl could feel a familiar rage grip her heart, but her mother was more important to her than some pathetic nothing on the street.

Her mother's weak hand had gripped her, and her mother had touched her face, and in that moment the girl had known her mother was dying. She'd been screaming for someone, anyone to call and ambulance, but as was typical no one had bothered until the last minute. Angry with everyone, the girl cried over her mother. Lily had crooned over her, smiling through her agony, and the girl could see that although she hated leaving her daughter alone, she was glad the pain was gone. The girl knew of her birth, how her mother had been raped by a psychotic monster no one had bothered to kill.

" I love you, always. You're the bright spot in my life," her mother had said to her, smiling before she died.

The girl sipped her coffee, and then she got up from her seat and washed away the dregs from the mug.

* * *

**I know its short, but I wanted a short summary of the girl's life to answer some of the reviewers and to also make you think of what else might be coming. Sorry to be so mysterious, but I like my readers to ask more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cat.**

**Setting herself up as Queen of Crime.**

* * *

After her depressing return to America, Selina Evans returned to Britain. To London, her new home. Selina had been waiting a long time for this moment, the chance for her to become the Queen of Crime in the city. London was a rich place, full to the brim with jewellery stores, banks...rich snobs who preyed on people, but she wasn't just going to be a thief. There was plenty of room for her as a thief in the city, the only problem was finding places for her to live in, but those were trivial details she'd dealt with in the past.

If Selina had learnt one thing about that terrible night her mother had died, it was that the police were ineffective, they made promises they couldn't or simply would not keep in a million years. Selina had gone to great lengths to help and protect people who needed it, she gave money to dozens of people who needed it, spreading it as though it meant nothing to her.

Another reason was because of who her father was...Selina shuddered as she recalled how painful it was for her mother to remember that day, that hideous day she'd been kidnapped and raped. Selina knew the story, the full story, oh yes she did, and she hated the idea she was the byproduct of a rape, but that hadn't stopped her mother from raising her and loving her unconditionally, even though Selina often believed that love was forced. Her mother had taught her everything she'd known before she'd died, revealing herself as a witch. After what her father did, Selina honestly wanted nothing to do with the magical world in any country, prefering to stay alone although she often made friends in the various places she visited before moving on, but she signed them up to her email account as contacts. Unlike her sociopathic father, Selina took more after her mother. She often craved companionship, and she liked to see herself as a kind person. Sometimes she would donate large amounts of cash to those in need. Selina liked to believe that she was doing something good for the world when her father had wanted to destroy it in turn.

When Selina had learnt the truth of her parentage, she'd been horrified her father had been Lord Voldemort, the most dangerous and most evil wizard in magical history, and she'd worked hard to be a person he would not have approved of.

* * *

In the daytime, London looked like every city. It looked busy, smelly, and very, very crowded.

Selina didn't like crowds, but she did like the expression that the best place to hide something was in plain sight, and if anybody was looking for her, which was practically unlikely seeing as she'd been incredibly careful in her past not to draw attention to herself. In the night though the city sparkled, the lights shining like the stars in space. It was wonderful. It was also magical.

Selina took a sip of wine in her hotel room, sipping it and thinking it could be a little better, but there was time to build up a collection in this city, as she looked at her new home, her new domain. Selina felt like a Queen as she looked down at the lights of the city, such a big city, she could live here comfortably for years, maybe she wouldn't even leave depending on her gains, but she knew it would happen one day when she decided to move on.

That was part of her personality, the desire to explore the world but to also make something of herself. She travelled not just to make money, but to explore the world her father had wanted to dominate and destroy, and she'd also met dozens of people in her life, and she was pleased about that.

In the meantime there was much for her to do. Since she was staying in a hotel for the next few days, that would give her ample time for her to find work quickly, any kind of small work would do. She wasn't worried about anyone looking for her. Unlike other criminals, the Cat preferred not to announce her presence for all to know, and she didn't leave the same calling card at any of her crimes. The Cat, as she called herself, preferred to create various new calling cards based on cats, but as they were of different designs she wasn't worried, and the London one had already been designed.

Selina smirked as she looked over the lights of the city, vowing one day to bring this city to her will, then she marched over to the table where her laptop was sitting on and waiting for her. She looked over the information on the screen. Selina had logged onto the Jobcentre website and looked over the job vacancies in London at the moment, checking one or two of the vacanies before cancelling the search and looking on other websites. London was such an enormous city, and she appreciated the number. Sometimes Selina preferred just robbing a few places and using the money from those heists to support her, but it was nice to have a fixed income come into her bank account to be invested even if she found the work she did boring and ludicrous. Sometimes Selina would choose to work and steal to support her concurrently.

Selina suffered from a problem, when she was bored she ignored everything, and sometimes looking for work as a cleaner or a caterer was tedious even if they gave her a prefect cover and kept suspicions about her at bay. Besides Selina didn't know anything about the city yet to be an effective thief. She had enough money to stay in the hotel for a week, but she desperately needed a new place to live. She didn't have a fortune to back her up as she wanted to live on her savings as a retirement fund.

It may have been late at night, but for the internet it never slept. Selina spent hours staring at the screen at different cleaning and catering websites, checking their vacancy pages. She found one office wanting new people. Mr Gleam Ltd, and from the reviews it was one of the best in the city. She noted down the phone numbers of a dozen of these companies from both fields. She would contact them in the morning.

* * *

In the next three months, Selina had moved from an imigrant into an inhabitant of London, but the population of the city was masssive, and one more person and mouth to feed meant nothing to the city. Working for a cleaning company 20 hours a week was enough for her to buy a flat in London, and scrounge around for others in the city as she slowly drew her plans for her new heists.

Selina looked around her riverside apartment, a dustsheet to stop paint dripping on the ground, standing ontop of a stepladder with a paint can and brush, classical music playing softly in the background. She'd paid for her new home by money she'd stolen via her hacking ability into the bank accounts of a corrupt businessman. Selina had stumbled onto a list of shady businesses, prostitution, drug smuggling, weapons testing, and she'd arranged for his death, but also the complete theft of his fortune, which she placed in bank accounts under different names, but she'd also donated to charities. It seemed fitting, money used to hurt and squander human lives being used to help starving people in Africa.

Selina had no real idea why, why she'd bought this apartment, why she was going to the trouble of decorating it, but in truth she'd become accustomed to life in the city. Selina had no real plan in mind for what she would do in another few years. Returning to that cold house in San Francisco held no attraction for her, even though it was home it wasn't because her mother was dead.

Selina let out a sigh. Thoughts of her mother were depressing for her. Lily Evans had suffered more than anyone could imagine, but she wasn't the only person in the world to be raped and becoming pregnant, history was littered with people like that. It was the years Lily had raised her that made Selina so umcomfortable. Until she'd learnt about her father, Selina had been convinced that her father and mother had been together for a long time, that her parents had been happily married, that somehow it was her fault her parents weren't together.

As a result Selina had tried hard to fit in at school, something she found difficult. After an hour of learning a subject, say history or maths, she would become a genius at it, but the work and teachers bored her beyond any kind of belief. But she'd kept her head down, fighting the urges to become a delinquent, bringing back report cards showing her hard work and efforts. Lily had been delighted in her daughter, but Selina could tell she was worried.

Her studies in magic were practically non existent until she was old enough to keep her mouth shut about it. Lily had been cautious about teaching her magic, afraid if she did start practicing again her daughter might become an even bigger monster than her father. Selina shared her mother's belief, especially when she was told the truth. Looking at the wall and not feeling up to decorating anymore, Selina got off the ladder and went to make something to eat and drink before popping to the couch in front of the television. As she ate her sandwich, Selina thought about the numerous things she needed to be doing besides committing heists.

There was another reason she was here in London. To find the magical world, and to discover what had been happening since her mother had been raped. She wasn't looking forward to it either. Lily had told her about Diagon Alley and how to get there, but the fact she resembled Lily Evans was something Selina wanted to avoid since she had no idea how Lily had been perceived in the last twenty years. Her mother had told her about James Potter, Alice Prewitt, and Albus Dumbledore.

Those three names of people she had heard of but never met in the flesh filled her with forboding since they would want to know what had happened to Lily. Selina also didn't like the idea of telling them the story of how Lily had been raped and she was the byproduct of said rape. The fact her father had been Lord Voldemort was another matter. How would the magical world react?

Selina sighed. Her natural curiosity was a weakness of hers, it had been a matter of time before she'd learnt the truth of her magical heritage. She'd known she would've reached this stage anyway. The good news was she'd been living in London for a while and she really hadn't thought of the magical world since her arrival. Part of her wanted to visit the community of wizards, but the other part was nervous. Suppose her mother was widely known as the person whom defeated Voldemort? The minute she stepped into the Leaky cauldon pub she would be recognised, something she wasn't used to since she kept her business and pleasures separate. The fact her daughter not only resembled her but was the daughter of a monster and had definitely inherited part of him was another worry.

Drawing in a breath Selina resolved to cross that bridge when she came to it, and continued to eat her sandwich.

It didn't do anything to alleviate her worries.

* * *

One of the many beauties about working as a cleaner was that you could work as many hours as you wanted, giving ample time to work on other projects. Selina took full advantage of this. Working four hours in the morning, five days a week, and two in the evening from 5.30 to 7.30 gave her plenty of time to sort out her afairs and projects.

Selina spent her time gathering intelligence on the numerous museums, jewellery stores, and other places she would and probably could rob without much difficulty. The internet and the phone books she had access to were godsends. As she visited each place on separate days, using the tube and bus services to get to said places, she also catalogued in her mind the routes she could use to reach her target and escape. She was tempted to go and buy a bicycle, but considering the amount of bad blood between motorist and cyclist, the swearing, the violence, Selina really didn't need to give the police the excuse to spy on her life.

The hours she had to herself were spent either decorating her home, going to the gym, or just simply exploring the city. Quickly joining a martial arts, fencing, gym, to keep herself fit and healthy, Selina was finding ways of keeping herself busy.

Already converting two of the rooms in her flat into an office and an art studio, Selina planned to make an extra living as an artist and a story writer, and she'd already signed up for subscriptions to a couple of magazines. Selina hadn't really done something on this level before, but the beauty of London was it was a city and diverse, and Selina Evans planned to make her stay in London a long and prosperous one.

* * *

Taking her mobile with her, Selina went to one of the jewellery stores and spent over twenty minutes looking through the polished glass cases at the exquisite treasures that were inside them. Diamonds glinted like stars in space, and it was lucky she was wearing a pair of sunglasses otherwise she would be dazzled by the amount of light. One of the shop assistants came over to her. " Can I help you?"

Selina looked up at her, " Hmm? Oh," she said in realisation. " No. Thank you. I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm just browsing."

Making sure no one could see what was really on her mobile, Selina looked as though she were checking her texts. In reality she was studying the alarm system of the store. The phone was modified to act as a sonar device that went through everything, using other mobile phones to help study the jewellery store and its security system. The technology had been developed years ago by a scientist who'd wanted to use mobile phones to ensure security in public places. Selina had stolen it, and she'd modified it to help her with her heists.

* * *

Later that night after her two hours, Selina was working on a sheet of A3 paper, drawing out and calculating the plan of the store, putting in the various aspects of the security system on the paper. When she was finished, she frowned. There had to be a decent way in without anyone even noticing she was there. Checking her watch Selina decided to call it a night, she would visit the place again tomorrow.

* * *

Dressed in her work clothes on her way home from working in the evening, Selina went round the back of the jewellery store. Putting on a pair of gloves she'd put in her pocket for this moment, Selina gathered her magic and leapt to the very top of the building. Setting her mobile to emit a jamming signal that stopped any cameras working up here, Selina got to work. When she reached the top she looked around for cameras and stairs. She found both. The camera was directly above a flight of metal stairs that lead to the ground. Selina frowned before deciding against the stairs. There was no telling where the camera would send its footage, whether to an office on site or somewhere else. The less the authorities knew of her, the better.

She found an air vent bending down into the store. Putting her mobile close to the opening, she pressed a button before tapping the sides of the metal with a coin she'd taken from her pocket. The sonic wave mapped out the entire ventilation network for her, and with a bit of work on her mobile she superimposed the image taken from the last time she was in the jewellery shop with the new one. Good. The vent went all the way along the store, and the slide down was actually gentle. It would not be difficult for her to go down there.

Satisfied with her discoveries, she left.

* * *

The plan was ready. Selina waited until she was home from her shift before she put on a simple shirt and jeans. Donning her backpack, Selina locked the door to her flat. She didn't know when she would be back, but she didn't anticipate any troubles. No one bothered questioning her on where she was going. Selina often went out at times like this, either to the gym or to some class or something like that. The reality was different.

The trip to the jewellery shop which was targetted didn't take her long. Sneaking into a back alley, Selina leapt up to the top of the building, and in the shadows she changed her outfit, her mobile preventing any camera from seeing her. When she quietly stepped out of the shadows, it was a black clad woman wearing a backpack and a balaclava on her face. Fixing a rope to the top of the vent, Selina slid down the vent into the shop. Using a screwdriver to carefully pry open the vent before she removed a small skateboard from her pack, Selina started to open the vent before switching on the jammer she'd brought with her, the immobiliser paralysing the security system.

Dropping into the shop, leaving her pack in the shaft, Selina worked quietly and quickly, opening various cases and tipping the contents carefully into a sack from her pack. Using the skateboard to travel from one part of the store to another, using the height to her advantage, Selina used a pick to open each case without resorting to smashing them open.

Selina had mapped the place mentally, and she used a grid to work on patiently moving in a circle around the shop. When she had moved off, she made sure to keep an eye out for passers by. It would take one look, just one look for someone to notice she was there, and Selina didn't want her first heist to end so badly.

Fortunately when she was finished, the plan had gone accordingly. Grabbing her skateboard, Selina gingerly stood up, preparing herself for the leap back into the vent. When she was inside, instead of simply turning off the immobiliser, she tore it off. The phone had been attached to the metal of the vent to provide an aerial and conduction element. If it had been turned off safely then no one would have noticed the burglary, but since it had been ripped off, the alarms which had been blarring since the moment Selina had entered, sounded. Pulling herself up, Selina grabbed her things and went to the shadows, the jamming signal still on.

A few minutes later and Selina Evans was skateboarding back home, dressed as she'd come.

The first heist was done and finished, it was the age of a new era.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cat.**

**Settling in, the Queen explores her new kingdom.**

A few months, plus 13 heists after her first London robbery, Selina Evans was certainly moving up through the world. To the city and her cleaning colleagues, she presented a competant, slighlty shy person who calmly and carefully did her fair share of the work load, she spent her free time writing or painting, going jogging, going to the gym, working on her martial arts and fencing moves. It never ceased to amaze her that so many senseis and fencing teachers used and applied so many techniques, but since Selina tended to travel and work on her skills to keep them in top shape, she had found many different varients for various moves.

As for the teachers, well they loved her. They loved the fact they were teaching something new to this already expert girl, who was teaching them something new in turn, some move, some hold technique, or in the case of the fencing tutors a move of the sword and the posture they'd never considered before. Having Selina, or someone like her around, was always a welcome relief because then you've got someone of an equal caliber to what you've got.

Unknown to anyone, Selina was spending most of her time drafting plans and counter plans for more heists as the months passed. Selina had a rule; don't rob too much in such a short amount of time, because the police can easily work out a pattern. Thanks to the public transport in the city, Selina had no trouble finding a variety of places for her to successfully rob at her leisure. When she found a place to rob, she scouted the place first, searching for multiple escape routes and backdoors. She took careful measurements of each site, checking the walls for places where she could lay a trap or two, then she would investigate the security of the site itself over a period of a week or a few days.

Selina wasn't in a hurry and robberies weren't a high priority for the young thief. It could be years before the police got a lead, such a thing was more than possible. Every good cat burglar knew a heist was only as good as the plan to make it possible. In the meantime Selina explored her new home, finding out the best employers to work for when she decided to move to a different part of city, though it wasn't a necessity at the time being it was still early days.

Though her body was in it, her heart and soul weren't as Selina was working out on the cross trainer, moving her arms and legs to move the exercise machine. Selina swallowed the bile in her mouth, she'd known since the day she'd discovered her past, the day she'd started her travels that would one day bring her back to Britain, that she would need to confront her mothers past. Even though it had been months since her arrival in London, she'd been dreading this day since the day she'd first arrived in this country.

Selina's thoughts were stopped when her eyes caught the cross trainer's screen. Half an hour passed, she could get off. Opening her water bottle to take a sip, Selina noted the statistics and got off the machine. Grabbing a paper towel and cleaning fluid, she scrubbed off the sweat off the handles before taking her bottle and looking around the gym for inspiration for what to do next. Selina never had a fixed plan for what to exercise with, but today her heart just wasn't in it. She'd already spent the past hour here, and she didn't want to spend anymore time here than necessary.

Selina decided to leave. She grabbed her bag and things, and just left. She mostly showered in her new home. On the way back to her flat, she wrapped herself tightly in her coat as the train and bus took her from the gym all the way home.

She climbed into the shower and turned it on hot to better wash the sweat from her body. She also knew sooner or later she would have to confront her past.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron pub in central London was, according to her mother, was a famous place. Selina couldn't see how it could be famous. It looked like something to be condemmed before being demolished, the neighborhood was like a demilitarised zone, and the few people her limited magical senses could detect made doubly sure to keep themselves as discreet as possible.

Selina eyed it for a long while, then decided to visit somewhere else before going there.

* * *

Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, the home of the Malfoy family since their abdication from their ancestral French lands, stood silent. Selina eyed the manor as she came close to it. The manor house had once hosted the richest, most extravagant balls in the magical world before the extinction of the Malfoy family.

Selina had read up on Magical families, including the Malfoys, and she wasn't impressed by the unbiased and biased views she'd read up on and from what she'd learnt from her mother when she'd briefly told her about the magical world and its varied problems.

The Malfoy family wasn't the noble aristocratic people they claimed to be. In fact they were seen as backstabbers and persecuters who freely and openly flounted magical and muggle law, to their very downfall. Once native to France, the family were forced to leave when the Malfoys servants, basically an entire town, in the embrace of the French revolution, suddenly attacked and burnt down their ancient manor, guillotining over 30 members of the permanent family. The town had been enslaved by the whole family, and with typical Malfoy logic, they saw it as their right. They'd loved every second of it, especially since they were magical and purebloods. Before her mother had dealt with them, the Malfoys still didn't get the hint they could die at any moment.

The ancient Malfoy manor had been burnt to the ground after being stripped of everything valuable - paintings, jewels, etc - with the rest being used as firewood by the locals. The new Malfoy manor, the one Selina Evans was looking at had once been grand, she could see that. Selina walked effortlessly into the grounds of the manor, the grasses now overgrown and she felt the wardline, though it was faint. Selina paid no attention to it as she was too busy exploring the manor.

She stopped.

A statue was in the middle of the grounds, and the face showed a young girl in the robes of a Hogwarts student. Selina gulped, the face was identical to the one she washed everyday, but she always kept her hair short to maintain a distance with her past, like it would someday reach out a fist and grab her by her tresses. It was her mother.

Selina swallowed the sudden rush of anger, but she wasn't able to hide it when she read the plaque on the statue. It read, " Here lies the last remains of the Dark Lord Voldemort, ' He Who Must Not Be Named.' This ground is also the last place the seventh year student Lily Evans disappeared. May she one day be found, but for now let us celebrate our good fortune the darkness falling never did."

Selina punched the statue in rage. She couldn't stop herself.

It was bad enough her mother had been kidnapped on the edge of the supposedly safe and legendary Hogwarts wards, but to be betrayed by someone who had once been a friend, then raped...but these bastards had forgotten her.

Selina closed her eyes. " I'm sorry, mum. They forgot you, they forgot everything."

Her mother had died, but she'd sent Lord Voldemort and his neanderthals ahead of her, her own life and existence ruined beyond all recognition, but she'd often spoke optimistically, though Selina had never believed her, that the magical world had changed for the better. Now, from where Selina was standing, it had been for nothing.

Her mother had given up everything to escape from Britain, including the vilification that would come from being the mother of Voldemort's child, and all the magical world had done was errect this abomination whilst her mother had suffered, alone, until she'd come along. Selina picked her backpack up. She walked away from the statue. Maybe she should obey her first instinct and stay away from the magical world, but when she donned her cap and sunglasses, she walked to the edge of the Malfoy grounds to find her way blocked by three men and a woman dressed in blood red robes.

Selina froze.

One of the men, a tall man with messy black hair, slowly drew his wand out. " What're you doing here?" He asked, and edge to his voice.

Selina didn't reply. There was something familiar about this man's face. Then there was the way he'd spoken to her, the hard tone revealing something personal.

The other man flicked his wand in Selina's direction, and before she could stop them her cap and sun glasses came off revealing her face to the wizards and the woman she presumed was a witch. When the first man took a good look at his face, he gasped and looked like he was about to drop his wand.

The other two weren't any better.

" Lily?" The woman whispered hesitantly.

That snapped Selina out of her shock, and with the speed of a Cheetah, she turned tail and ran away. The black haired wizard also snapped out of his funk and, not wanting this girl who bore a surprising resemblance to his lost girlfriend, raised his wand, and cast the stunning spell. Selina dropped to the ground before she could even get thirty feet away.

James Potter ran over to her faster than his colleagues, and bent down slowly, hesitantly, almost as if he was imagining seeing the face of the girl he'd loved all those years ago. When he'd turned her over to get a good look at her face, he almost recoiled. She looked so much like Lily it was remarkable, the shape of her mouth, her cheekbones, and the heart shaped structure of her face. The eyes he'd briefly seen were a pure emerald green, but the hair...that wasn't Lily's. He glanced at the muggle rucksack, and opened it. He found a bottle of water and some apples and a banana, a book, and a wooden box. He opened it, and found himself looking at vials containing a silvery liquid. James frowned at them, then down at the girl. As an auror and a wizard, James had seen more pensieve memories than most. Why would this girl have them?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew he was getting old as he walked through the corridors of Potter manor, some of the portraits he passed welcoming him there whilst the others were indifferent. He was used to that. Once upon a time Albus Dumbledore had wanted to become famous, but the last nineteen years since Lily Evans had disappeared, Lord Voldemort's demise, and the complete death of the Death Eaters, some of whom people Dumbledore would never imagine willing to become the vilest of pureblood supremacists, one of whom was Severus Snape. Since then Dumbledore had tried to amend his ways, trying to keep his meddling to a minimum. There were days like this, he found where he just wanted to pack everything in, and leave. Today was no different. He'd been having a relatively quiet day at Hogwarts, only to have Amelia Potter floo him, telling him to come to Potter manor at once.

When he saw why he couldn't help but feel he was seeing a ghost.

On the bed infront of him was a girl with an astounding resemblance to Lily Evans, but it clearly wasn't her. The shape of the face, the cheekbones, the general body type...all belonged to the long missing Head girl. Only the black hair, and her much more pronounced chin wasn't Lily's luxuriant red hair. Dumbledore stood over her for a second, watched anxiously by both Potters. The aging Headmaster spared James a glance, shaking his head in sympathy. Lily's disappearance and supposed death had hit James hard, Dumbledore was grateful to Amelia Bones for pulling him together. He may not love Amelia as much as he'd loved Lily, but he'd managed.

The appearance of this stranger must be killing James.

Dumbledore pushed those aside, and cast a simple charm to determine the girl's age. The spell bathed the sleeping girl in an aura of red magical light, before shifting into gold, then back to red. The smoky result appeared above her chest. 19.

" Well its certainly not Lily, besides some of her features are different, but otherwise she's a complete copy of her." Dumbledore said.

Amelia wrapped her arms around her husband. Amelia sometimes resented the fact James had come to her on the rebound, but she fell in love with him because of his heart, and Susan loved him.

This must be hurting him, she implored the older wizard, " Albus, who could she be? Is she alive somewhere?"

Dumbledore knew she was referring to Lily. " Let's find out." He held up his wand.

James breathed in. " You're going to revive her." Dumbledore studied him, James seemed eager for answers as much as he was. Before he could do anything, Amelia remembered something important.

" Wait, Professor." She said, bringing a frustrated Dumbledore up. His frustration disappeared at once when he saw the wooden box. He picked one of the vials out of it. He held it up to the light. " Pensieve memories," he whispered.

" We were doing to play them, but since we don't know what they are..." Amelia trailed off. Dumbledore nodded, he himself wanted to view the memories, but he wanted a few answers first. This girl could solve many mysteries, like what had happened to Lily Evans. How did Voldemort and his army die?

" I'll wake her up, I want to speak to her before we see these memories." Dumbledore decided, raising his wand again. He cast the spell. For a moment the girl didn't move, then she breathed out a deep breath, opening her eyes. As she looked around, she became more alert. To the onlookers surprise, the girl went from drowsy to wide awake in seconds. In such a surprisingly short amount of time she'd moved so fast they couldn't blink. Like a cat facing a dog, the girl had leapt to the other side of the bed, crouching down, fists raised ready to fight. Dumbledore calmly looked at her, eyes locked. He read the girls mind.

She was frightened, and yet she was prepared to fight to the death. Dumbledore read only a few thoughts, picking up on memories of child bullies, how this girl had used brains and brawn to beat them down. He saw how this girl had a focused mind, so focused he would hypothesise she'd learnt a crude form of occlumency. Dumbledore could see this girl's intellect was quite pronounced, she analysed everything. She knew in unideal circumstances, she wouldn't be a match for three magical users, but he could tell she was thinking of ways to get past that problem.

He slowly and carefully put his wand away, making sure the girl watched his every movement clearly without showing any sudden moves, then he slowly raised them to show he wasn't a threat. The girl didn't relax. She just stared at them, keeping all three of them in her line of sight.

Dumbledore stepped forward, the girl stiffened even more if that was possible. " You're Lily's daughter." He said, shocking all three of them with that statement of fact.

This had the unfortunate consequence of the girl digging her heels in. " You knew my mother." She said, like Dumbledore she wasn't wasting time with needless little facts.

James licked his lips.

Dumbledore nodded. " Not just knew, I worked with her from time to time. She was one of my most promising students."

An eyebrow quirked. " Indeed."

Dumbledore carried on. " In fact, your mother disappeared 20 years ago, and you yourself are nineteen years old."

The girl smirked slightly, but it was a purely humorless smirk. " You cast an age measure charm on me whilst I was asleep. Purely logical, especially since no one knows what happened to my mother. I saw the statue, and I hated it." Her expression darkened.

Amelia slid forwards, holding out her wand but not pointing it at the girl. Any wrong move could be fatal. " What were you doing there?" She asked.

The girl relaxed, straightened herself out, holding up her head. James was caught by the girl, her grace, her beauty, her strength and boldness. She was so much like Lily it was staggering, but it wasn't her.

" I was trying to discover more of my mothers past." Her expression became darker, like she had a particularly nasty memory. " My mother was kidnapped by Death eaters, taken to Malfoy Manor." She looked away, eyes closed. James saw a tear trickle down her cheek before an iron self control stopped anymore leaving her eyes. She looked up, her eyes still watery. " I was conceived in that manor." She said, her voice and focus directly on James.

This was too much for James. His world had collapsed. " Lily was...?" He couldn't say the word, but the girl finished it for him grimly. " My mother was raped. I was born a year later."

The girl sat on the bed, her breathing ragged. " Mum left for the States, got a job, finished an education under a different name. She couldn't go back to you, Mr Potter, not after what she'd been through. There was a possibility she wouldn't have survived, not if it was known who had raped her." She hugged herself, as if protecting herself. She looked up at him. " You want to know who my bastard father is, look at the memories. They contain the whole story, but please," she begged, pride forgotten, " don't be so quick to judge me. I haven't done anything to you, nor do I want to."

James took the box from Dumbledore and was about to lead the way out, but then he had to ask a question, one he'd had in his heart for years. He'd spend most of the years searching, seeking for her.

He had an opportunity, and who better than Lily's own daughter to ask.

" Excuse me," he said. The girl looked up, and James was struck by the sympathy in her eyes. She'd seen the memories, knew how painful they would be for him. " Yes?" She answered quietly, knowing what he was going to say but wanted to hear it anyway.

" Where is Lily?"

The girl closed her eyes, unable to control the tears that now trickled down her face. " My mother died eight years ago, when I was eleven." She hugged herself protectively. With a broken heart, James led the others out the room. They had memories to see.

**Next chapter - What happened after Lord Voldemort died.**


	5. Chapter 5

I've had some reviews asking why Selina wouldn't just escape. You'll find out in this chapter. Memories are in italics.

**The Cat.**

**Memories.**

_" How is my child?"_

_Lily pushed away from him, knowing it was a bad idea but far from caring. She still kept her back to him, she had no real desire to look at him, and if she was killed in a temper tantrum then so much the better. " I don't even know if I'm pregnant at the moment."_

_The sneer in Voldemort's voice cut through her excuse. " After all the times I put you in your place?"_

_Lily swung round, her infamous temper getting the better of her. " You mean all the times you raped me, don't you?"_

_Voldemort smirked, enjoying her fury. " Why yes."_

_" How do your followers feel about you, an almighty pureblood lord raping an innocent girl and ripping her life away? Oh, wait, I forgot," Lily sneered at him. " You're not a pureblood, and you're nothing but a jumped up nobody."_

_Voldemort's enjoyment faded. " Silence."_

_But Lily wouldn't stop. " No, I won't stop. Your a nothing, just some jumped little half blood. You an inch above me in that regard, aren't you? How are you better than me? I hope your mother's watching you with disgust on her face, 'cause if I meet her I'll bloody murder her for even getting that muggle to knock her up." She looked him up and down, knowing he was getting angrier with every syllable that came from her mouth, but she couldn't care. " What a wonderful thing for a pureblood to boast about, oh sorry, I mean halfblood. To be sired by a muggle. A worthless muggle."_

_That childish comment was enough to break through Voldemort's control. With a frightening roar of rage, the Dark Lord whipped out his wand, and pointed it at the frightened Lily. Then the idea came back into her mind..._

_Uncaring he may be killing his heir, he was simply too angry to care about the possible consequences, Voldemort aimed his wand at her. As he incanted the killing curse, Lily shot towards him, and before the stunned Dark lord could react, but it was too late._

_" Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse, incanted by Lord Voldemort himself, aimed at Lily Evans who he'd raped repeatedly for the last 48 hours, and was now almost certainly pregnant, but was now jammed against his chest at point blank range when Lily had rushed him._

_The killing curse impacted on the stunned Dark Lord, who had barely had a chance to stop his own death, but the effect was something Lily had hoped for and anticipated. If anyone else had tried to kill him, the horcruxes would bring him back safely, but if he himself tried to kill himself then the magic of the horcruxes would be broken._

_Before the crying Lily Evan's eyes, Lord Voldemort collapsed and died..._

The Potters and Dumbledore had watched the memories given to them by the girl, Lily's daughter. James had watched transfixed and horrified, petrified with hatred as Voldemort had raped Lily, his Lily, filling her with his seed, her screams echoing inside her ears as he'd fought his wife's arms around him to try and help her, forgetting it was a memory, that Lily, the real Lily Evans, was dead. Again and again, the bastard had ripped Lily's innocence away from her.

Amelia also had tears in her eyes as she watched someone she'd had an acquaintance with being raped, and she couldn't help but wonder what she herself would've done under those conditions. Her admiration for Lily's bravery in the face of death...it humbled her.

" That bastard...he's that girl's father," James whispered. All this time he'd had Lord Voldemort's daughter in his family home.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly. " Indeed it looks that way, James. But take it from me, that girl is nothing like her father. Don't forget, she's Lily's daughter."

" That doesn't mean she's a wonderful person." Amelia ground out, rubbing her husbands arms. Now that she'd witnessed some of the memories and the puzzle, it made sense. Death eaters had raped muggle born students they'd kidnapped, but they'd never realised their leader had done the same. He'd hated muggleborns, this new information about him being a half blood made Amelia see things differently. He'd been pretending to be a pureblood.

It was this little tidbit of information that made Dumbledore uncomfortable. He'd known Lord Voldemort's true identity for many years, and he'd always tried to prevent anyone else from knowing it. Now, after seeing these memories, how Lily had been kidnapped and brutally raped, he could see with his own eyes how his choices always led to people getting hurt.

" Maybe not," Dumbledore admitted to Amelia's statement. " I did see into her mind."

" That's against the law Albus, and you know it!"

Dumbledore was unrepentent. " How else would you determine if someone was a threat or not? I'd always wondered if there was more to Lily Evan's disappearance or not, but I'd hoped..." He trailed off wearily, hoping his audience wouldn't see he'd suspected her true fate, or part of it. Seeing as neither Potter was going to answer his question, he carried on. " Her mind is highly focused for someone so young, making it very hard to be probed. She is highly intelligent, cynical and dangerous. Not in the way you think. She's a meta witch."

James frowned. " What does that mean?" Amelia also looked confused.

" Everyone in the world is unique," Dumbledore began, " some are artists, poets, sculptors. Some children are born with the ability to speak languages. Here, in the magical world, everyone aside from a few, are born with magic, but even then the magic doesn't define them. You yourself James, you were born with an ability with transfiguration. Neville Longbottom, one of my students at the moment, is a Herbology genius, Miss Hermione Granger, a muggle born, is similar to Lily in her mental ability to memorise magical spells and incantations. Miss Daphne Greengrass is a talented potions student, and charms and rune expert. In the case of Lily's daughter, she doesn't have the ability to use magic the way we do. She cannot use a wand, or a staff. Her magical focus is purely mental.

" Metahumans are people born in both worlds who can either create fire from their breaths, leap tall buildings in a single bound, able to move through solid matter. To us wizards, we can duplicate those powers with a wave of our wands. The girl we have as a guest, yes James, she's a guest, is a metawitch. "

" You still haven't explained what the power she has is." Amelia snapped.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes showing his hurt. " You and the girl would probably get along famously, Amelia. You are both so cynical." He had to move along quickly because the Head of the DMLE was fingering her wand. " The girl cannot use a wand, or any kind of magical focus, like I've already said. She's powerful, yes, but she uses her powers mentally. She can use wandless magic to create spectacular feats of magic. All she needs to do is think of what she wants. It remains to be seen if Lily actually taught her anything about magic. Its another question to ask. I felt her meta powers from the moment I saw her. She's the third meta I've met in my lifetime. The first one went to Hogwarts before he had to leave because he couldn't do the work."

" Is that why you warded her door?"

" Yes, James," Dumbledore admitted. " Whether or not the ward will be strong enough to keep her there until we question her is another matter, but I think she doesn't want to leave. She didn't give us these memories just for her to decide to leave. With her powers, I don't think we would be having this conversation. She wanted to be met so she could show these memories."

Amelia studied the old wizard. He seemed like he'd aged rapidly in the last half hour. Maybe seeing those memories had shown him the hubris of his philosophy. Like James, Amelia hadn't believed you could rehabilitate a Death eater. Seeing Severus Snape, a nasty piece of work from her time at Hogwarts, watch Lily being raped and not do anything when he had the opportunity was proof of that.

Dumbledore seemed to know what he was talking about.

" Why can't she use a wand?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore sighed wearily. " Her magic is too powerful, the wand core would burn out. Then there are the meta powers. She has an aura that I see everytime I see Minerva's animagus form, only much more complex."

James, being an animagus himself and a transfiguration student, knew what Dumbledore was talking about to a degree. " A cat? That girl has the aura of a cat?"

Dumbledore nodded. " Yes. Only more complex. As you know James, when an animagus changes form, their aura changes to accomodate the new form. When meta witches and wizards are born, they absorb whatever their parents touch or are in close contact with within an hour before birth, now those things can be water, mist, muggle electricity, a book even, or an animal. I think Lily either touched a cat, or was close to one before she gave birth to her daughter."

" Why would Lily give birth to a meta witch in the first place?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, letting go of a deep sigh. " Hogwarts keeps track of those with powerful bloodlines, especially those of the founders. Lord Voldemort comes from the Slytherin line, and Lily from the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw lines, plus she has the blood of Morgana LeFay. With such powerful bloodlines merging, the baby's magic was powerful, but it is unstable. It wouldn't necessarily become the sort of potential for a meta witch, but Lily wouldn't know of the potential mixing for a meta witch unless she came into contact with a cat. Let us see the next memory. I want to see what happened next."

James eyed him, wondering if he was keeping any more secrets. He saw no reason to argue however, and carried on showing the memories.

_Lily's breath shuddered, tears partially blocking her vision as she bent down next to Voldemort's prone body. On one level of her mind, the small child in Lily wanted to run away in case the monster woke up. In her rational mind, Lily knew Voldemort was truly dead. Lily's hands shook as she searched for her wand in Voldemort's robes. She shuddered when her hands or fingers brushed against the ice cold skin of the Dark Lord._

_When she couldn't find her wand, she sat back in frustration. She left his wand alone, he might have cursed it or something._

_" Fuck!" She swore angrily. " Where the hell did you put my wand?"_

_Natually from the corpse there was no reply._

_Lily looked around the room for inspiration. She'd already searched this room when Voldemort hadn't been around to try and find it, but she wasn't the smartest witch of her time for nothing. Voldemort wasn't an amateur. He'd known she would try to escape, she didn't want to use his wand. He might have done something to it, and she didn't want to search for days in Malfoy Manor for a wand that probably didn't exist anymore._

_Lily stood up slowly, hand brushing involuntarily against her still flat belly. She closed her eyes, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. She had to be strong for her new child, unwanted as it was, but she wasn't going to become one of those single mothers who resented her children for spoiling her life, though she had every right in this case._

_Lily walked over to the wardrobe, and leafed through the contents. Eventually she picked out a travelling cloak and a simple set of robes. They weren't her Hogwarts robes, but they would do for now._

_As she put them on after another lengthy shower to wash off the dead Dark Lord's remaining taint off her body, she thought about her plans. The manor had all she needed in terms of food and water, but what she really wanted was her freedom back. Lily knew she couldn't go back to Hogwarts, she was sure she would become a pariah because she was almost certainly carrying Voldemort's child. Her relationship with James had died before it even came about properly, with the sharing of their bodies and souls._

_" Damn you, Snape. You just couldn't let go of the past. Because of you and that monster you served, my chances with James are gone," she whispered, crying._

James stopped the memories, horrified. So this was why Lily had left, because she was frightened about what had happened to her. Amelia bit her lip, tears silently rolling down her own cheeks as she watched her husband break down. Deep inside, Amelia had always known she was second best to Lily, she only hoped seeing this didn't send James over the edge.

_The corridors were dark, the shadows made Lily shiver with fear, expecting a Death eater to jump out of nowhere. Gone from a confident seventh year Hogwarts student, to a raped and frightened 17 year old girl, Lily hugged herself as she crept through the manor. The silence in her ears was oppressive, a silence she could hear except for her gasps of breathing. Where were the Death eaters? Why couldn't she hear any of them, surely they weren't keeping silent because of their master._

_She still couldn't believe what she'd done; goaded that fuck job into killing himself, but that didn't take away the fact he'd raped her, ripping away her life, her family...her boyfriend. Lily willed herself not to cry, crying wasn't going to help her._

_She turned a corner...and screamed, jumping back in fright._

_A Death eater was blocking her way, but he or she was lying on the ground, breathing hoarsely, like he'd been tortured for days and dehydrated. Lily kept still, watching the fallen wizard with concern. He hadn't moved, and her scream had been loud enough to wake the dead. Why hadn't the man reacted?_

_Lily walked forward cautiously, she may not have a wand, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She bent down and gently took off the mask and hood, and found herself looking into the dead face of Lucius Malfoy. Lily eyed him speculatively for a moment, then she put her ear close to his chest. No heartbeat. The death eater was well and truly dead, but Lily wasn't going to waste tears over this waste of flesh. If she was right then the disease of the Death eaters was finally gone. Her eyes flickered over to the wand that'd clattered on the polished wooden floor, on the expensive rug. She reached over and grasped the wand. Lily held it up, hating its unfamiliarity compared to her own wand._

_" Accio Lily Evan's wand!" She shouted holding out her hand to receive the wand eagerly, forgetting momentarily the threat of the Death eaters before remembering Malfoy's state. A wand suddenly appeared in her hand. Lily smiled down at it gratefully, delighted Voldemort hadn't destroyed it. She casually threw Malfoy's wand away, and picked herself up. Now she had her wand back again, a wand whose capabilities she was more than aware of, she felt confident about herself once more._

_Pleased at the success of her earlier experiment to find one of her possessions, Lily raised her wand again. " Accio Lily Evans' possessions!" She said quietly, walking through the manor away from Malfoy's corpse. She stopped for a moment when her necklace appeared, and Lily caught it by reflex. She sighed. Why, of all her things, did this have to be the one that arrived first? A set of Hogwarts robes, a skirt, a shirt, a red-gold tie, and a wristwatch slamming into her face made her remember to keep careful about her spell casting._

_A few minutes later, and dressed once more in her robes, robes she was certainly more comfortable in than the clothes in a wardrobe in Malfoy Manor. Lily felt her heart go cold each time as she found Death eaters, some of them dead, but many of them were on the point of death. Each time she examined them, the healer in training had checked them over with magical scans._

_Their magic was practically gone._

_How was that possible? Then Lily had remembered, the dark mark tattoo branded on their forearms by Lord Voldemort. What if it was more than a symbol? What if the marks were similar in some way to a horcrux? What if Voldemort had branded them to siphon their magic off them to keep his strong without them knowing it?_

_It made sense._

_Lily counted thirty death eaters, 10 of them were dead, and 5 were close to it, and 5 were comatose but still alive, but barely._

_Severus Snape was one of the 5 close to death, she was glad and annoyed to note. Glad because she can vent her spleen on the greasy bastard for taking her friendship, and ripping it up in front of her, before becoming a filthy death eater who deserved to die for his crimes, before allowing his bastard master to rape her and do nothing._

_Annoyed because the scum wasn't dead._

_Lily had been walking through the corridors, hoping to find a way to the kitchens for some decent food and water, checking the Death eater identities as she went. She hadn't been surprised to confirm some of them. They'd been at Hogwarts for years; besides Malfoy, there was Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes, and the Lestrange brothers, she wasn't going to waste tears for them. Lily was just taking off the mask of the latest Death eater when he spoke hoarsely, making Lily jump backwards in surprise at the voice. " Lily...," he said desperately._

_Lily froze. " Severus?" She murmured._

_The mask nodded. Lily's heart hardened as she removed the mask, reminding herself her former friend had chosen this life. When she finally saw his face, Lily had to fight back the urge to pity him. Severus's already palid complextion was beyond unhealthy. His eyes were sunken pits, and he was sweating profusely._

_" Lily," he repeated desperately. " What...what happened to ...the Dark-"_

_" To Voldemort?" Lily asked coldly, a malicious smile hiding the pain she was feeling. " He's dead. He tried to kill me, but that wouldn't matter to you, would it, ' Sev ?'" She spat his nickname out like a curse._

_Snape breathed in painfully. " Lily, please..."_

_" Please," that one word broke through the barriers of Lily's control. " After you and your 'friends' murder my family, destroy my life, you have the nerve to ask me for help?" The disbelief warred with Lily's rage, and Severus could see his last hopes fading. " He raped me, Severus. Right in front of you, but you sat there, a sneer on your fucking face. What makes you think I care what happens to you?" She didn't give him the chance to give out excuses the night after their Defence OWL. Instead she rolled up his sleeve, and picking up his weak and unresisting arm. She showed him the Dark Mark._

_" It's an energy siphon, similar to Voldemort's now destroyed horcruxes. He was using the power of his followers, you included you fool, to keep him powerful, Ironic, since he was torturing you with his power, all that time he was nothing more than a leech."_

_Severus tried again, desperately. " Lily, I can help you..."_

_" Help me what?" Lily asked cutting through to the point, hatred shining in her eyes. " When you opened my eyes to the wonder of the magical world, getting raped wasn't what I'd had in mind for my future. Was that what you planned, watching a girl who you'd 'befriended' getting raped by a psychotic monster? Thanks to your inability to let go of the past and move on with your life, I'm probably carrying that bastard's spawn. What a wonderful future, especially since on top of that I have to leave the magical world to prevent anyone from coming after me. You think any country on Earth would want the child of Lord Voldemort alive, do you? If you do, please tell me."_

_Snape's next suggestion dug him an even bigger hole. " You...could...always...have an...an abor...abortion." He stammered through the pain of losing so much of his magic._

_Lily smacked him around the face. " Bastard!" She snapped. " This child is the last member of my family, my only flesh in blood. You think honestly I would kill a baby, you truly know nothing about me, do you?"_

_Disgusted with the now dying Death eater, and not able to look at him anymore, Lily got up, dusted herself off and walked away from him, ignoring Severus's dying cries._

" So that's why Lily kept the girl," James whispered, stunned by her goodness, " the girl was the only thing she had left."

Dumbledore nodded grimly. " Yes, after losing her parents and sister, that child was all Lily had of her blood. That it was also Voldemort's child was no problem. A lesser person would've had an abortion, the fact is Lily didn't. She showed how courageous she was."

Amelia wasn't as forgiving. " Maybe if she'd returned we could've helped her."

James shook his head. " No." He looked down at his feet. " Not when she mentioned that point about countries accepting her, and Voldemort's child. How many people would accept her and the child?" When he received no answer, he carried on. " Lets face it, the magical world isn't the most understanding of communities. A person is smart, but the Ministry is full of dumb mindless fools, and you know it."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

The next memory was of Lily going into Gringotts, her robe hood pulled over her head as she flooed away from Malfoy manor. She walked to a free Goblin, handed over her key, and she removed all her money, and transferred it into muggle money. James knew the Potters had helped her liquidate most of her family assets, it made logical sense to conclude she would take it all with her.

Lily went all the way to America, and they watched her give birth. James felt as though he was dying when he laid eyes on the happy Lily giving birth to the girl. Her eyes, whilst sad, were happy at giving birth to such a healthy, beautiful baby girl.

When asked what the girl's name was going to be by one of the nurses, and James realised none of them, except probably Dumbledore knew what the girl's name was, although he actually looked surprised when Lily smiled. _" Selina. Selina Petunia Marie Evans."_

The next memory showed something that made Dumbledore more convinced Selina was a good person...

_It was the end of Selina's first day of nursery school, and she was chattering her mothers ear off as she ate her dinner. She giggled as she showed her splotchy painting._

_" Look at it, mama," Selina smiled proudly._

_Lily took the painting. It was a cluster of blobs, and Lily smiled at her little girl._

_" Lovely Angel, but what is it?"_

_Little Selina took the question in her stride. " That's you, mummy, that's me." Lily smiled, but then it vanished completely when Selina added obliviously, " I wanted to do Daddy, but I didn't know what he looked like." Selina smiled innocently at her mother. The smile faded when she saw Lily's eyes as she cried. Selina hopped out of her chair, and hesitantly hugged Lily, who accepted the hug._

The last memory showed Selina and Lily walking down a street, Lily with her hair in a bun, and Selina's in a plait trailing down her shoulder. Lily was laughing at a joke her daughter was telling her.

_Lily's arm was through Selina's. The two girl's smiles faded when a man in a heavy black coat appeared. Without stopping, he pulled out something shiny. Without pausing, he plunged the knife into Lily's chest. Lily's eyes bulged, as she coughed. Selina burst into action, one arm grabbing her mother, the other swinging and catching the crook in the face. The force of the punch was enough to shatter bone, but Lily's gasp brought Selina's attention to her._

_Lily lay in Selina's arms. " Mum, stay with me. Please!" Tears trickled down Selina's cheeks as her mother started to die. " I'm calling for an ambulance-" She said, fumbling through her pockets, finally grasping her mobile phone. She started to dial the number for the emergency services, but her fingers were shaking. Finally she got through to them, and she looked down at her mother. This time she was doing it properly. Lily was dying, and she'd lost a lot of herself already._

_Lily shook her head weakly as her dimmed eyes took in her daughters actions, even as no one witnessed what'd happened. " Its too late, sweetheart." She gasped, clutching her wound. Selina bit her lip, then she placed her hand on the entry point. She concentrated on her magic to keep Lily alive. Lily saw what her daughter was doing, but she couldn't help but feel it was too late._

_" Selina," she whispered. " Selina!" She repeated more forcefully when her daughter didn't seem to hear her._

_" I'm here...mummy!" At the last word Selina broke down sobbing. Lily smiled as she weakly pushed her daughters plait out of her face. Selina cried harder at the motion._

_" You were...the brightest spot in my life, all these years." Lily coughed. Selina hugged her closer. Where was that fucking ambulance? Her magic was practically all that was keeping Lily alive._

_Lily knew it. " Stop...," she gasped. " Stop trying to keep me alive Sel, its my time."_

_" No, its not!"_

_Lily smiled as she produced her trump card. " My life...I thought was over when your father raped me, darling. But you," her hand weakly brushed her daughter's identical soft skin, " you were the best thing."_

_Selina shook her head in denial, trying to force more of her magic into healing her mother. " I won't let you die. I'm the reason you're in this damn city in the first place!" Selina's self loathing came to the surface, and Lily opened her eyes, levelling them into a stare at her daughter. " I was resentful at first, Selina, but you aren't the reason we're here in San Francisco. I am. I ran away. There's a box in my room. It contains memories. Help me with this one."_

_Selina frowned. " What do you mean?"_

_Lily shifted. " Help me find my wand. I'll gather the memory."_

_Selina helped her, and soon Lily had extracted the memory._

_Selina sat in the hospital. A police officer had just questioned her, and she'd willingly given a description of the bastard who'd attacked her mother. Knowing that if they caught him he would tell the cops she'd punched him, she saved him the trouble, only she told him she'd tried to defend her mother, only it was too late._

_A doctor approached her, and Selina stood up at once. " How is she?" She asked at once without preamble._

_The doctor looked down. " There's nothing we can do. The knife went through into her lung, and we can't repair the injury. She wants to see you before she dies."_

_Selina cried the hardest as she followed the doctor into Lily's room. Lily was sitting propped up in her bed, her eyes were lowered, and she looked weak. The doctor left, and Selina cast a privacy ward._

_" Mother." She whispered._

_Lily smiled. " I'm here, darling."_

_" I wish I could've helped you." Selina began, but Lily interrupted her. " You did, you have. All these years. As I carried you after my rape, I wondered if I could ever love you. When I came closer to giving birth to you, I felt like a real mother waiting to welcome her child into the world. You were so beautiful," Lily cried before gasping in pain. Selina held her down firmly but gently. " Steady."_

_" My little girl, my little thief."_

_Selina gasped. Lily chuckled. " Did you really think I didn't know what you were doing? I knew you were practicing magic, not to kill, but to steal. I've known about your penchant for crime for a long while now Selina."_

_Selina's eyes were wide. She sounded like a lost child. " You knew, but you said nothing."_

_Lily nodded. " You are not like Lord Voldemort. Stealing from people isn't the same as murder, unless you kill someone in order to steal, and I know you better than that. Sometimes I even followed you." A look like admiration appeared on Lily's face. " I've never seen anyone steal something and make it look effortless. But I saw you as you handed some of your gains to a child in the streets. That's the sign of a good person, and you are." Lily smiled weakly as she used all her strength to pull her daughter closer. " I love you, my darling daughter." With that, Lily's arms went limp, and she fell dead._

_Selina clutched her, cancelling the ward. " Mum! Mum! Wake up! Please, don't die mum. No!" She screamed, tears of rage and pain falling down her cheeks as the doctors came rushing in._

_Selina left the room, walking out tears falling down her cheeks as her magic strained against her control. Walking down an alleyway, Selina used her metapowers to leap to the top. From there, she teleported to a favourite spot._

_Standing ontop of one of the arches of the Golden Gate bridge, Selina closed her eyes, memories of her mother filling her mind._

_The good and bad. Finally the memory flashed to Lily's attack, the man that stabbed her, Selina punching him...all leading to Lily dying in a hospital bed._

_That one memory was enough to make Selina lose her control. Flinging her arms out, Selina screamed. Her magic and her emotions, always a deadly mix, became a truly vicious combination, and all over the city electric lights and televisions exploded, and glass from thousands of homes and tower blocks, and down below on the bridge itself shattered as Selina's rage carried itself through._

**Authors note. **

**I took bits out from the Birds of Prey TV series for the murder of Selina Kyle. Please leave good feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My thanks to all those who've loved my story so far.**

**The Cat.**

**Selina's Revenge.**

_Selina's screams of rage, pain, and bitterness worked with the ambient magic throughout the city. By the time she'd finished, her screams degenerated into sobbing breaths, she became aware of the amount of noise coming from beneath her. Peering over the edge she saw numerous fires from the cars below, and looking into the city she could see nothing but blackness._

_" I did this," she realised, sounding scared. Never in all her life had Selina given herself over to her rage like this, never had her magic ever exploded outwards to cause this much damage. " This is how that bastard of a father started." She whispered, remembering from her mothers stories how bitter he'd been at being left at an orphanage with people who didn't understand him. The realisation she'd let her rage loose as easily made her shiver. Selina shook her head. " No, I refuse to be like him. I'll never be like him, but I will find him. The bastard who murdered my mother, then I'll leave."_

* * *

" You can say all you like, Dumbledore," Amelia said, stopping the memory from playing out. " You just heard her, she says one thing then turns round and says she'll do it anyway. At this point she's just like Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded in partial agreement, but he wasn't entirely convinced, though it seemed that way. Over the last two decades, he'd been questioning himself about his policies of saying what was good and evil, and he was reasonably convinced Selina wasn't a dangerous person despite her past and heritage. Dumbledore had been convinced of the latent goodness of Severus Snape, only for him to be wrong when his body had been found, along with other witches and wizards the old man was convinced would never become Death eaters. It was one thing to believe the pureblood supremacist propaganda, but to join someone as hypocritically fanatical like Voldemort, who hadn't even been a pureblood himself...Albus had convinced himself they couldn't join, only for him to be proven wrong. The result, Lily Evans had been kidnapped, and although her body had never been found, until now there had been no trace of the promising student. It had never once crossed their minds she had been raped, impregnated, or she'd escaped out of fear for herself and for her unborn child. All that had changed when Selina had arrived with these memories. Dumbledore had never liked the point the finger at the ancestors problem the magical world possessed, but in the case of Lord Voldemort it was different. He himself was wary of Selina, and it wasn't just because of Lily's kidnapping. Selina was the rare descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, and she was also descended from magical bloodlines that many had sought to destroy through the centuries due to fear and the belief what they were doing was right.

But Albus still wasn't sure what to make of Selina. On the one hand he pitied her for her loss, her pained childhood, but on the other he was afraid of what would happen, if as these memories suggested, she would suffer a loss greater than what she'd suffered when Lily had been murdered, maybe a child. What would she do then? What if she went on a rampage even her father would never go on, even if it was justifiable? Dumbledore was hiding his fear of Selina's meta powers, in his life he'd known some metas, and although they were good people, he had quickly leant how dangerous they were compared to those who relyed on wands.

It was just like Voldemort to rant and rave about how unfair his own childhood had been prior to Dumbledore's visit and relevation of the truth of the strange abilities Riddle had possessed and discovered, before managing to gain some degree of control of his powers before enrolling at Hogwarts to get a better understanding of magic before eventually becoming the most evil wizard to ever live, though Dumbledore wasn't sure if that claim was going a little too far.

There had been thousands of darker and more evil wizards before Voldemort's rise to power, but Voldemort was more sadistic, more insane. He had afterall created more horcruxes than anyone else, the creation of a horcrux meant you were dark, and nothing could change that general opinion of the magical world's fickle approach to life.

Truthfully though, Dumbledore wasn't sure if Selina was good or evil, he had the opinion she was like everyone else. Capable of great good and yet capable of great evil, but considering what he'd just witnessed happening to Lily, a girl without an evil bone in her body, was he wrong there like he had been with Snape? That was the problem with age old wizards; they could never be sure of anything beyond their own life experiences, despite their best attempts. " I don't think its wise to judge her, Amelia, even if I do know what you are saying. Lord Voldemort possessed an intellect and power most wizards and, indeed, witches, would kill to have. Indeed Tom Riddle could've moved on from his hatred and beliefs he was better than those around him, and come to see things differently. Had that happened, and if I had been more mindful of what darkness lurked behind his polite visage, things may have been different, I blame myself for what happened to Voldemort, his childhood. I allowed his anger to fester until his soul became poisoned by a quest for power. I blame myself for Lily's kidnap, but out of that evil came something good."

James snorted. Like his wife he could see just how dangerous Selina was, even if she was Lily's daughter she still had Voldemort's blood. Who knew what other personality traits were not those from her mother? Since James had leant the truth of Selina's parentage he'd been afraid of what he might be bringing into his home. When he'd seen Lily getting stabbed by a simple thug from the streets, watching the younger Selina hold her, begging her not to die, James had pitied her. Now he was seeing Selina saying one thing before choosing to go against her oath the next. For James, a former Gryffindor, that was inexcusable.

For a Gryffindor, there was black and white, and Selina looked like she belonged firmly to black. No grey, no second chances.

" Good, Dumbledore?" James gestured at the image of Selina. " Amelia's right. She's just promised to hunt the bastard down who murdered her mother, and you say Selina is something good?"

Dumbledore sighed. " James, I have to confess something. When Voldemort was on the rise, many pureblood families who would otherwise never ask for help from the Potters or from me, like the Greengrasses and the Davis' families, they approached me for help in secret, willing to put aside their differences because of their fear. Yes, the two families along with the Zabini's are neutral, but they were afraid for their children. That fear was the one thing that kept them from yielding to Voldemort and become Death eaters. As you're aware, those three families are neutrals, fence sitters. They rarely poke their nose into anothers corner, but their influence is staggering. They didn't want to join, but they made me aware they would join in the fight for the Light if they were attacked. I hate to say this, but part of me wanted them attacked. Having them in our corner would've helped our cause."

Amelia jumped in before James could get a word in. " You wanted those families attacked so then you would have more influence? How is that good?"

Dumbledore had known this secret wouldn't be well received, least of all from these two who were part of the elite when it came to fighting the darkness.

" Those families, and many others, some of the magical world consider them dark and evil." Dumbledore looked at the two Potters, eyeball to eyeball to get his point across. " If they were attacked, it would show the magical world is wrong about many things. Selina is in the same category. Yes, she's Voldemort's daughter, the last known descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Morgana Le Fay, but is she as evil as you two seem to think?"

" I don't think she's evil." James protested, a bit too quickly. Dumbledore jumped on his unsurity at once. " No? Then why are you happy to stand there saying she's like her father? When Grindelwald and I were young, we had a duel with my sister Ariana nearby. She was caught in the crossfire. At that point I wanted nothing more than to kill him for that. Does wanting to avenge a loved one make me evil?" He challenged the Potters. They looked stunned by his revelation, but he didn't care, although he refused to go into a long winded explanation of what really happened between himself and Grindelwald.

" No." He answered. " She was planning on avenging her mother. Voldemort didn't, he merely killed his father and grandparents to make them pay for abandoning him, their child and grandchild respectfully. He didn't care about Merope Gaunt, or the pain she went through. Selina had just lost her mother, her only living and loving parent. Heavens James, the Death eaters murdered members of your own family, don't tell me it never occurred to you to track some of them down and make them pay."

* * *

_Selina got a grip on her emotions. She went back home, changed her outfit into something more appropriate, then she went back to the crime scene. Looking down from above, she used her meta powers to sniff for the odour of the man who'd stabbed her mother. The only problem was isolating the scent, it wasn't easy because so many people had trampled over the place, even if the police were trying to gather evidence. They wouldn't find this guy, Selina knew that. She had no faith in their abilities whatsoever. It would take them a couple of days before they gave up, called it a cold case, and the only people to remember the event would be the doctors, the ambulance men, and the police officers who'd investigated the case opening anyway. And of course, Selina._

_Got it! Selina was overjoyed as she inhaled again, trying to get a proper feel for the scent._

_It was pungent, pongy. This guy had been living rough for a long time, and didn't care much about his hygiene. Then again many of these people who lived on the streets didn't care. They had more important essentials to worry about - money, food, shelter, and water._

_If that meant killing someone, so be it._

_As Selina leapt from one building to another, moving like a giant cat, she couldn't help but wonder why this guy attacked her mother and her. She doubted it could be someone who Selina had wronged, only for him to get revenge by murdering the one person who mattered to her. Lily was unlikely to be responsible, either. Her mother, despite the darkness in her past, had been a kind person, and wouldn't hurt anyone unless of extenuating circumstances._

_It was more probable this guy had killed her mother for money, but why did he run off? Selina scoured the city, spending hours at night. Luckily her new clothes were fresh and warm. As she travelled through the city, Selina winced every now and then at the sight of shattered glass. It was these sites that made her wary, as police and ambulance crews crawled all over the place. Selina had to use every ounce of stealth, speed, and agility she had just to avoid them._

_It was four o clock when she was deciding to give up. She could search tomorrow night, she thought, but just before she was about to go home, she caught the stench of the scumbag who'd stabbed Lily._

_He wasn't in hiding, no he was just walking the streets calmly like nothing had happened. Unaware he was being watched, the man walked down the streets calmly. Selina scanned him with her magic, and found he wasn't acting under any kind of magical coercion. He'd done it for himself, but Selina didn't care about his motives, though she knew if she didn't get them she would regret it for all her life._

_Moving quickly, she swooped down and grabbed him, hitting him round the head._

_It took ten minutes for him to wake up, but Selina was ready for him. When he showed the first signs of consciousness after being knocked out, Selina had grabbed his leg and lifted him over the edge of the roof._

_" Wakey, wakey," Selina growled, sounding like a tiger waiting impatiently for her kill._

_The man woke up, saw the shadowy figure, and the edge, and he started screaming in abject and undisguised panic. " Lemme - lemme go!"_

_" Silence." Selina's order was laced with magic as well as menace. She hated herself for using such crude methods, but she had no choice. " You murdered a woman tonight, a good mother. Why?"_

_The man was too frightened not to reply. He didn't know if this bitch holding him over the edge was bluffing, but he didn't know for sure. Besides that, he was a big guy, and this girl was frail in comparison. How was she holding him so effortlessly?_

_Her hand crushing his ankle made him scream. " You will did tonight regardless," she said without pity or feeling. " You murdered my mother, and I want answers."_

_The man forgot himself, just as Selina had anticipated. " You? Your that whore's daughter? You punched me- AHHH!" He tried to move to stop Selina from crushing his ankle more. " You called my mother a whore, why?" Selina was relentless._

_Tears gushed from his eyes. " Thats - that's what all women are, even you, ain't it?"_

_Selina dropped him with a flash of angry eyes._

The last thing the man saw before he fell to make a spectacular meeting with the road beneath were a pair of green eyes.

Exactly like those of a cat.

Then he died.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cat.**

**A Long Awaited Confrontation.**

When the wizards had left her, Selina had found nothing constructive to do except to read or look around the room. She'd done both activities, taking her time as she did. It would take a long time to view those memories, and Selina knew they would talk to her afterwards. It was the most logical thing in the world for them to do, and Selina wasn't going to back down from them. This day had been a long time coming, for her and for the magical world, whether they wanted it or not. The young woman had been quite insulted when she'd felt on the edge of her magical senses a ward appear around the door. Did Dumbledore really think she'd risk her freedom, bring the news of what happened to Lily Evans, just for her to escape with their backs turned?

No, the whole point of coming here was to show the magical world her mother's past pain, and her death. After feeling the ward, and looking out of the window, a way out she could easily get through, Selina had grown bored.

Fortunately, the Potters and Dumbledore had left her bag behind, along with her book and the supplies she'd packed for today. Munching on an apple before taking a swig of water, Selina's mind raced as she thought of what her next move would be. It had taken her so long to show the magical world those fucking memories because Selina hadn't known for sure what the consequential outcry would be. She was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, afterall, not to mention the final descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Finishing her apple, Selina decided to wander around the room again. She was tempted to try and break the ward and have a look around her...prison, because this felt like a cell. She decided against it, if the wizards realised she was out then she would be hunted down, and she didn't want that.

This was one meeting she wanted to be amicable.

But just to be careful, Selina checked her bag, and found in the very bottom two leather gloves. Selina pulled them out carefully, making sure to not grip the fingers. She put them on, and with a thought a set of deadly razor sharp claws appeared. Selina grinned as she studied one of her physical weapons. The gloves were dragonhide, set to last forever, and the metal was goblin forged. Those babies were sharp enough to slice through metal plates, never mind flesh. The goblins had made this set as a favour. Selina watched as the light reflected on the claws, reminding herself they would never need cleaning or sharpening, the enchantments on them were so strong they were permanent. With the smile still on her face, she put the gloves carefully away.

Selina decided reading wouldn't help her pass the time to the degree she wanted; she knew those memories were going to garner a great deal of attention and debate. She was all for them to make up their minds, but she wasn't going to let them make unfair assumptions by escaping from this room.

This was a long time coming.

Making up her mind, Selina started performing tai chi exercises, before moving on to pilates and practicing a few judo, karate, and then kick boxing moves. The hours rolled by, and it was about 5.00 pm when she decided to do a more in depth exercise. Closing her eyes, Selina focused on a form, and then transformed into the selected finalist; a long, sleek, beautiful tabby cat. Opening her eyes as one of her animagus forms was always an experience for Selina, her body, being metahuman, always vibrated with power, both physical and magic, but there was something about her animal forms that made Selina feel like the strongest and most powerful being on earth. As a cat, Selina could do anything she liked, she could go anywhere and no one would expect a cat, a mere dumb animal to do anything like that.

Selina started to stretch, and she couldn't help but make those sounds of pure pleasure. She couldn't help herself; there was something definitely orgasmic about stretching herself like this in a cat someone with decades of knowledge of yoga couldn't begin to manage, and yet a cat found it effortless. As she sat and licked her paws like the world around her was of no importance, the human aspect of Selina's mind thought long and hard about the memories she'd given Dumbledore.

According to her mothers diaries, Dumbledore and her old boyfriend had been very judgemental about certain subjects, James Potter even more so, and some of the memories, particularly her killing that street thug who hated women might make him pass judgement on her regardless of her being Lily's daughter.

Selina truly didn't care about his former attachment to her mother; she wasn't Lily Evans incarnate, but then again Selina wasn't sure. Sometimes Selina had wondered, especially after her mother had told her the truth about her father and what he'd done to Lily, she'd wondered who she was. Did she take after her mother more than her father, or vice versa? Lily had tried to answer that question more than once, and one of the last things she'd said had been when she was dying. Lily, on her deathbed, had told her she was her own person, a kind person who gave her loot to those without anything in the world. It was true, Selina had given quite a bit to charity over the years, both in name and in person, but that had been to clear up the crimes her own blood had committed over the years, especially at the hands of Lord Voldemort. But did those isolated deeds help her in the long run to soothing her soul?

As she continued to bite and lick her cat fur, Selina thought about her problems. She wasn't afraid of the magical world, but she was concerned about what they might do if they found out about her existence. She wasn't afraid of them because they didn't know the first real thing about her. They didn't know where she lived, where she worked, what her plans for her future were, but the biggest card was despite having her here, they didn't know the full extent of her knowledge. If she played her cards right, she could leave here and not be bothered in the future. This was an errand.

Like her mother, the young witch soaked knowledge up like a sponge, and she'd learnt from her mothers knee. Lily may have been reluctant at first to teach her magic, but it was her right, her heritage. Besides sooner or later Selina would discover her magical abilities, whether by accident or by a school admission letter, and then Lily would need to painfully tell her daughter the truth.

Lily had suffered a great deal, but she had worked hard to ensure her daughter had received a childhood her father had not, and she didn't want all her hard work wasted by a simple misunderstanding that could turn to resentment.

But once Lily had started teaching Selina magic, as well as muggle subjects, there was no going back. It was like a tide that never ebbed, and Selina went further. She found out about wiccan magic, and later the magic of the Old Religion. She'd found an old grimiore by accident, and quite by chance because knowledge of the Old Religion was rarer than finding one time edition books, and she'd learnt the powerful magic, magic as old as the world, magic more greater and richer than what Selina might have learnt stuck in some boring classroom, waving a stupid wand.

If pushed, Selina wouldn't hesitate to push back. She didn't want to, though, and she genuinely hoped to forge a long standing trust with these people. Her ears, already sensitive because of her meta powers but more stronger as a cat, pricked up at once at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Selina's head shot up, her cat eyes unblinking. Then she went back to licking herself. Maybe seeing her as a cat would tell these people she was more than capable of magic without them knowing anything else.

The door opened, admitting Albus Dumbledore and the Potters - and they stopped, staring at the cat who was licking herself shamelessly. James's eyes shot open in shock, knowing he was seeing an animagus. Dumbledore just smiled.

" Selina, you can turn back now if you wish." He invited.

The cat looked up, then she jumped down from the bed, and started walking over. She transformed along the way, not stopping her stride.

" Professor Dumbledore," the young woman greeted, " Mr and Mrs Potter."

" You're an animagus," James was still stunned a witch without any visible magical training would become an animagus seemingly so effortlessly.

Selina nodded.

" How did you learn it?" James persisted.

Selina smiled. " The true masters of animagus transformation, the Native American Indians were kind enough to teach me the rudiments of their abilities, especially after I helped them with a little matter." She smiled deeper, her face innocent. Amelia could see no attempt would get her to talk.

Amelia eyed her suspiciously; now she'd seen what this girl had done in those memories, and this latest demonstration of an ability that few had mastered, she wondered what else this girl was hiding, bearing in mind she had murdered someone, though she could do nothing about it.

" That's all you are getting," Selina replied, holding up her hand. " Look, I helped them with a problem, and they taught me the animagus transformation without question."

Amelia was still hoping to learn more about this girl, and she wasn't going to ease up on it. " From your mothers memory, you're a thief," she began.

Selina's eyes widened. " Oops," she replied, not sounding sorry at all. " Girl's gotta make a living."

" You could get a job."

" I could, yes," Selina agreed readily. " I once applied to work as a secretary for this big company, I've forgotton the details," she lied, she remembered as easily as she could remember some of her first days of school. " Anyway, this guy who interviewed me spent more time looking at my breasts. I was more than willing to let it go, especially if it meant having a decent career, opening new doors for me as I travelled. Unfortunately, whilst I was willing to let the matter drop, he wasn't."

James frowned. Sexual harassment as just as problematic here in the wizarding world as it clearly was in the muggle world. " What happened?" He asked. He wasn't surprised when he felt, despite this girl's parentage, a hint of protectiveness towards her.

Selina frowned, her eyes darkening in remembrance as she recalled the incident. " He pinched my bum as I he held the door open, I retaliated by breaking his arm and jaw. After that I stopped bothering."

Dumbledore frowned but he didn't say a word about forgiveness. " Selina," he began to change the subject. " I do not care if you are a thief. Life is about choosing who you are, and I can see Lily is right about you being a good person."

Selina inclined her head, but if her quirked eyebrow was any indication she wasn't overly complimented by Dumbledore's words. The old man carried on.

" I must however question your methods, how you promised yourself not to become like your father-"

Selina interrupted him. " Ah, I can see where you are going with this. Since that...night," the wizards could see the girl trying to rein in her emotions.

" I haven't killed anyone since. That thing that murdered my mother was the first and only person I killed. Didn't you see the memory I supplied afterward?"

She didn't bother looking at Dumbledore, instead she focused on the Potters. " Well, answer me. Did you or didn't you?"

James looked down. " Yes. We saw the memory."

The memory had been of the aftermath of the thugs death. After dropping him, Selina had collapsed, hugging herself to the brick roof as tears as she cried for her mother, and for the fact she'd taken a life. James had the impression she was also crying for herself, the fact she was no better than her father, or so they'd thought. It had also changed his wifes opinion about the girl, for which he was grateful. Though she was a different person, James could see much of her mother in Selina. Which was good as he truly didn't want to see the other half, the half belonging to her father.

Selina swallowed. " Can I have the memories back please?" She held out her hand.

Dumbledore didn't want the memories to leave. He considered it for the Greater - no, he thought. It was that thought process that made it easy for Lily to be kidnapped, Voldemort to have so many followers, and Snape to become a death eater when the Headmaster had thought the boy would never do it, and allowed him to get away with murder. Literally.

The memories, Dumbledore thought, should be used to clear a few questions. Maybe, he thought as he realised those memories represented a private person, and they shouldn't be made public knowledge. Lily Evans' death had, naturally, brought up many questions about her fate. Maybe it was a wise move to let this young woman live privately, without the magical world knowing the truth of her paternity. Dumbledore may talk about the Greater good, but was it necessary to ruin this girl's life?

No, Dumbledore thought. It wasn't.

Selina Evans couldn't help who her father was anymore than Dumbledore could his own family.

He nodded. " Very well, I shall hand over the memories soon."

Selina nodded, then a thought appeared. " Could you do me a favour? I don't really know much about my mother aside from the memories I have of her growing up. Can you tell me about her, and give memories to me so I can cherish a different side of her?" Tears began leaking from Selina's eyes.

Dumbledore and James nodded. Amelia smiled. " I think we can arrange that."

* * *

Bag considerably more heavier because of the number of memories, Selina was walking away from Potter manor with a smile on her face. Mission accomplished, all was good in the world.

James and Amelia were alongside her as they walked to the barrier where James had created a portkey which would take her to the Leaky Cauldron, and allow her into the muggle world. Selina was given the portkey - the water bottle she'd been carrying - and was about to go when James put a hand on her arm. She gave him a curious look, and James had to chuckle at the catness in the look. Was that even a real word, catness?

Oh, well. Never mind.

James smiled as he pulled out a mirror, and handed it over to Selina. The young woman took it with a scrunched look on her face. She looked at James. " What is this for?" She asked.

" Its a two way mirror," James explained. " My friends and I made a set of them during our time in Hogwarts. We used them to cheat at school, and talk to each other in detentions."

Amelia huffed. Clearly she didn't approve of this.

James smirked at her before turning back to face Selina. " Anyway," she continued. " all you need to do is say my name, and I'll appear live on the mirror."

Selina looked at the mirror, then back at James. " My mother spoke of you, after she told me the truth of my paternity," her face darkened before it lit up again when she looked into his face. " She told me that despite your cowboy attitude, you were a good man." Selina held up the mirror. " Its nice to know you still want to keep in touch with me, despite knowing my father was a monster." She hugged him. James had been heartwarmed by her speech, and hugged her tightly back.

It was good to have a piece of Lily back.

He pulled away.

" Just wanted to know," he smiled. " You as a thief, how did that happen?"

Selina laughed as she realised this question hadn't come up. " It happened in a store," she smirked at the memory. " This manager was being unfair to this bunch of kids. They wanted chocolate, but he wouldn't let them for some stupid, bizarre reason. Anyway, whilst his attention was diverted, I managed to steal enough. When they came out, I showed them, and I was a hero.

She chuckled. " Whilst I was hailed as a hero, seen as a robin hood, I was amazed by how easily it was to steal. I soon learnt I was a natural thief, able to use distractions to my advantage. So I began practicing. I graduated from pickpocketing to cat burglarly. I learnt from street magicians, escape artists, anything that had an application. I don't rob for the hell of it, though it gives a nice income. Its more of a lifestyle. Its the excitement, the danger that gets me." Selina smirked at James and Amelia, knowing the justice loving woman was trying hard to stop herself arresting her, but the young thief knew she couldn't do anything about it.

James chortled. " You're more like Lily than you realise. Don't look surprised. Yeah, she may not have enjoyed me being a vigilante at school, but she was one herself. She would get herself into all kinds of issues with the debates she came up with, and she won almost every time. Lily would never have let those kids suffered." His smile disappeared, a more solemn look came over his face. " In that regard you are nothing like Lord Voldemort."

Tears trickled down Selina's face as she threw herself at James again, this time Amelia dragged herself into the hug. For a long moment, the three people with different backgrounds held each other in a warm embrace.

Finally, gently, Selina let go. She grasped the portkey and her bag, with both hands, and she said one last word to the Potters.

" Goodbye."

She disappeared, this time with a lighter heart than before. Now she had friends and contacts in the magical world.


	8. Chapter 8 Finale

**The Cat.**

**Finale.**

Attractive young servers holding trays loaded by champagne and wine glasses, canapes and other treats moved through the throng of laughing people like blood in veins as the party went on. The serving girls were mostly unnoticed. Eye candy for wandering and lecherous leers and stares. For one particular server, the party was beginning to grate on her nerves and patience, so much so she found herself mentally humming old childhood songs just to stop her throwing down her tray in a fit of rage and frustration. More than once she had neeeded to dig deeper into considerable reserves to stop herself from punching the drunken 'gentlemen' who touched her bum. Each time had pissed her off like nobody's business.

She could still feel the last one's grubby fat sausages on her bum. Her anger boiled beneath the surface of a face of pure calm. One thing was sure; she was never doing this sort of job ever again. She'd almost been molested more times than she could count, and each time she'd needed to swallow the urge to murder someone. Instead she'd grinned perkily, and spoke with a high bimboish voice which went with her blond wig that made even her cringe in embarrassment as she loudly giggled and cooed when the perverts touched her. Something that angered her even more. If any of her friends could see her now...

The server was thankful when she found she no longer had any champagne to serve, much to her relief. It gave her the excuse she needed to get away from the bastards under the pretence of going back for more when she naturally had no such intention, plus her resilience was nearing its limits. More than once she'd seen the other girls being felt up by the inebriated guests, much to the ire of their spouses, who started hitting them. The server pitied the girls.

The moment she entered the kitchen, she found herself caught in between a load of gossiping staff with nothing better to do with their time. They'd finished laying the table for the sumptuous dinner ready for the guests, and would serve it to them at the appropriate time. For now they were just taking a brief break talking about everything and nothing of consequence. The serving girl went unnoticed and just blended in with the background, something that suited her just fine.

" I heard their kids are asleep upstairs." One girl said to six more.

The server held back her sigh. Great, she thought, another pointless discussion. She'd heard dozens already this evening.

Another staff member nodded. " Yeah. Apparently their ranging between eight and seventeen years old, and yet their parents won't let them out at the party."

" Maybe they can't take the alcohol?" One server suggested.

" Or the little ones are right little...terrors?" Another suggested, the word terrors more kinder than the alternative.

Maybe the parents don't want them to be seen, the server thought to herself tetchily as she resisted the urge to lose her patience. After all, they did have four kids. She mentally shook her head; why the hell was she even paying attention to all this shit? She wasn't even working here for a living.

This was why she never wanted to do this sort of job ever again. The staff here were bored out of their minds as they'd finished setting up the banquet hall for the main feast whilst the guests were getting touchy and getting just as drunk.

One maid took a look through a corridor, and she quickly hissed out, " Shut up, he's coming."

Everyone got back to work. Everyone except the server. She just stood there, looking lost, or pretended to. This was part of her plan. In a few minutes this lot would be made very busy when the guests lined themselves up, and stuffed themselves like turkeys over Christmas and laughed whilst this lot got hungry.

The watching maid couldn't think of a more suitable punishment for this lot to starve for boring her nearly to death.

A tall and rather dapper man came into the room, followed by a shorter man wearing a butler's uniform.

" We're getting ready for dinner, then?" Mr Anderson, the owner of the house and patriarch of the ' little...terrors' as the maid eloquently put it, smiled sarcastically.

The maid kept her head down. Anderson wouldn't recognise her of course, he didn't know her and never would, not if she had her way. She'd been keeping to the background of the party to avoid suspicion, and she'd played her part in keeping people from suspecting her true motives for being here.

Anderson was a very rich and important man, some said he had his fingers poised to take the reigns of Mayor of London, and it was true he was a charismatic man. In public, that is. In quarters like these, his real self came out to play. The maid had only seen one other meeting like this before, when the help arrived for tonight. Anderson had practically treated the whole lot like skivvies. In public however, the maid had to marvel at his skills for ignoring the rest of the human race nearby. It was just the way he was raised, that was all.

Anderson went on, " Mr. Franks, come here please."

Franks trotted over. His thin and tiny face framed by a thick mane of graying hair. He was supposed to be the boss in charge of the help, more specifically the maid, but he wasn't. There were so many servers it was hard to keep track of their names, and the maid wasn't stupid enough to draw attention to themselves. Anderson looked down his nose at the little man, not even bothering to hide any of his contempt. " When I hired your company," he whispered though his quiet tones echoed around now quiet kitchen, " I was under the impression you were the best. I only take the best, but instead I hear you have been gossiping."

The maid kept her eyes lowered, but that didn't stop her noting everyone looking subtly about themselves. They thought they had a spy here, but the maid was too smart to believe that. There was a security camera in the light above. The camera was another reason she was keeping her head low. Even if the police came, as she was certain they would eventually, she wasn't leaving anything to chance. A lot hinged on her success for tonight.

Till squeaked out, " We are the best, Mr Anderson." Pathetic. And it was also a sentiment shared by the others, if the looks of derision sent his way were any indication.

" Then why is it I have guests waiting outside for you to start dinner?" Anderson's voice, once so quiet was now loud enough to make eardrums echo.

" Why are you letting your maids and servers, not to mention caterers run round like headless chickens, doing nothing but standing about and gossiping when there's work to do?"

Till's mouth opened and closed slackly. Anderson sneered at him, eyes glinting in triumph. The maid knew he'd scored a point, one he would not hesitate in using against Till.

Anderson shook his head, then he turned his attention to the others. " Well, what the hell are you all doing gawping?" He barked. " You're being paid to serve, so get out there and do your job!"

When everyone was bustling about, some going outside to announce to the patient but drunk guests dinner was ready, Anderson turned to his butler.

" Till is barely reliable," Anderson said loudly, uncaring if Till was hearing. The maid glanced at the little man from beneath her tilted head. He was glaring at Anderson, anger and hurt on his face. The maid felt sorry for him. " I want you personally to carry out some of the organisation here."

The butler nodded. The maid wondered how he felt about the extra strain on his duties.

" Have the children been served?" Anderson asked the butler.

The look butler boy sent towards Till was so scornful it would've given a rhinocerous cause for concern. His voice was apologetic wehn he addressed his master.

" I am sorry, sir," he said, his voice precise and cultured, even for a Briton. " Mr Till decided not to feed the children until the guests started. He considered it fair."

The way he said that last sentence was the final nail on the coffin for Till. The maid knew that whilst the guests were important to Anderson, the children came first above all else.

Anderson turned to glare at the hapless Till, but turned back to the butler.

" Do you know if their dinners are ready?" He asked. His face was calm, but the maid was too observant not to notice how angry the man was. Gone was the arrogant bully, in his place was a strong father.

The butler wasn't sure, and the maid took the opportunity presented to her. Besides the other members of staff here in the kitchen were very busy already, so she was the only one without anything Anderson, Till or the butler would consider practical.

" Here it is, sir," the maid said timidly as she walked up to Anderson, keeping her voice reasonably high pitched as she carried a fairly large tray carrying a cooked meal and a lovingly prepared pudding for the children - each. The maid smiled shyly as she balanced the heavy tray. Despite her best efforts to make sure neither Anderson nor his wife notice her, she was sure they'd heard her laugh loud enough on those occasions. The maid hated the necessity to maintain the pretence, but she didn't want Anderson getting suspicious and asking the questions to blow her cover.

Anderson grunted. " Seems your staff's got more sense than you do, eh Till?"

Till's voice was resentful. " Yes, Mr Anderson."

The maid kept facing forwards. Till might recognise she was an imposter if she faced him, and she'd gone to too much trouble already for that to happen now.

The butler unwittingly helped her, though he didn't seem happy about it. " Need I remind you sir, the guests are entering the house now, and all the staff are busy here with dinner. Who will take the dinner up?"

The maid once again took initiative. It had been part of her plan anyway, but this stupid fool of a butler was just helping her. Made her job tonight easier.

" Can I help?" The maid asked perkily, hating herself for the stupid tone.

Anderson sighed. He didn't like this, he'd thought when he and his wife made the arrangements a professional would be hired. Instead they got a brainless simpleton. One thing for sure, with that attitude and incompetence Till wouldn't receive any money. The maid in front of him, however, despite her annoying voice was someone with common sense between her ears.

He took from his pocket a key.

" East wing, I'll just show you the staircase." Anderson was saying as he guided the girl carrying the tray, not even bothering to offer to carry the fucking thing. " The children are in a small suite that acts as a sort of common room. Open the door with this key, place the tray on the table, and then lock the door. Leave the key on the small table outside. Then come straight down here. Understood?"

The maid resisted the urge to grimace as Anderson virtually invaded her personal space. Keeping the smile on her face was an achievement she wasn't even sure she could achieve.

" Understood, completely sir," the maid replied.

Anderson grunted and stalked away.

When he was out of sight, the maid had to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst from her chest. God! The man was such a bully it was unbelievable, but he was a useful body. Really, if they'd lived in another world, he would make a good minion. The maid watched the door he'd walked through, then she glanced down at the key in her hand.

This was too easy.

Walking away before anyone could interfere with the next phase of her plan, the maid walked up the stairs. The manor house was more a museum, it was full of old and exquisite art works, paintings and statues, that kind of thing. The cold drapings and shining white walls made the place cold and unwelcome.

It was funny. A lot of people in the city were starving on the streets, sleeping on piles of cardboard for mattresses, and yet fops like the Anderson family lived here, and yet the place was so drab with no style. The facade of civilisation sickened the girl as she walked up the stairs, the sound of her heeled shoes clacking echoing through the stairway. The maid knew, if the roles were reversed, and somehow the poor came into the house then they would tear the place apart to keep warm and fed.

When she reached the top landing, she was pleased to find not all of the house was cold and impersonal; the walls were painted a rich blue, and there was a train set on the floor. Smiling despite her heavy burden even if it meant nothing to her, the maid stepped over it with no trouble. The train set told her she was close to her main objective. Slowing down and sliding along the floor to stop her shoes clacking, the maid saw this was the floor the family lived on. She passed a small oak door on the way, but there wasn't a sound coming from it. Anderson's bedroom.

Perfect.

Pausing by a massive oak door, the maid listened in carefully as she heard the sounds of children playing video games and watching television, but it was the sounds of a child laughing that made the maid smile. She cocked her head as she twisted her head to the left. There was a short corridor with a door at the other end.

The maid sighed. She hoped she could do what she needed to do without the children noticing she was here. This floor was quite small. She knew from an earlier break in the door at the other end was Anderson's office, her objective.

Straightening up, the maid gingerly held onto the tray whilst she took out the brass key, and she unlocked it before knocking.

" Room service," she called. One of the Anderson kids was little more than a toddler, and she didn't want a child knocking her over whilst the older ones watched and laughed. She didn't want the hassle of an ambulance coming. For them.

Before the maid could turn the knob, the door was pulled open. Wrenched, more like it.

On the other side of the door was a teenage girl. The maid smiled meekly, and held out the tray. " May I come in?"

The girl sneered. " Sure," she moved back. When the maid walked past her, she spat out, " Put it down then leave. Help."

The maid had to swallow the temptation to swing round and bash the girl on the face. Instead she just ignored her through sheer force of will, then she walked out meekly, keeping her head down. As she closed the door, the voices of the kids whispering about how stupid the help was almost made her lose her temper and storm back in. These little brats, spoilt with mummy and daddy holding their hands throughout their worthless lives whilst they attended posh and snobbish schools to train them for a world that didn't exist whilst in the real world real people were working hard to make ends meet, if she had walked back in then no force would've stopped her from causing major injuries.

Only the mission she'd set for herself kept her from losing her cool. The locking and loud slamming of the door made her smile in satisfaction.

Stupid brats.

The maid made sure to make a lot of noise walking back to the stairs, and she walked down the flight before stopping a quarter of the way down. There she stopped, took off her shoes and walked back up. When she reached the landing, she kept her shoes off. She had a job to do.

At first the maid was tempted to check out the bedroom, then she decided against it. She didn't care about the jewellery here, she had something else in mind.

Making sure to keep very quiet as she slid across the floor towards the office, the maid entered the office. It was an overly furnished room, mahogany rich woods, a massive bureau and desk, and a computer on it. Quietly placing the shoes on the desk with a whisper, the maid found that Anderson had left the computer in sleep mode. The bloke must've thought the thing was off. The maid smirked. Slipping a hand into her pockets, she removed a pair of gloves. As she put them on, she wished she'd worn a pair to keep her fingerprints from touching trays and that, but the best part was she'd limited everything she'd touched.

Tapping a few keys, the maid started to work on the computer. Within a few minutes she'd copied a dozen files onto a disk, hacked into the phone, and found out the computer's internet address. Good. All she had to do later was hack into it later. Easy as pie.

Slipping a notepad out of her pocket, the maid calmly and unhurriedly wrote down the email addresses for him and his wife. With that she would be able to hack her way into the computer, learn everything about Anderson, and make a profit out of it.

The best thing about the computer was it was jointly used between Anderson and his wife. The best thing about that was his wife never used it, and the inbox was chock a bloc full of Spam. This was better than she'd imagined. She could hack into the wife's side of the computer, and then use it against the husband.

Going back to the page she'd left open, the maid put the computer back into sleep. She left the office, and went to the bedroom.

It was time to have a look around.

* * *

Anderson had no real wish to spend all his time listening to political prattling, besides many of the guests were so drunk he couldn't make sense of them. Bored, Anderson decided to leave with the pretence of visiting the children. It was a win-win situation, except for his wife, of course. The guests and staff would see him as a tough man but tender when it came to family, and he got away from their stupidity.

Leaving his wife to entertain the guests as two leaving would be considered rude, they'd take it in turns later, Anderson stomped up the stairs. When he reached the top landing, he sighed happily.

He checked on his children, who were eating their meals that maid with the high pitched voice had left them. Anderson made a mental note to find out if he could hire her permanently, she wasn't a bad looker and it was doubtful she was worth anything in reality. It was painful for Anderson their image had to be mired by the children not to be seen, but his wife had told him it was a good idea.

After saying the party wouldn't take long to finish, Anderson left with a smile on his face. It faded when he passed the door to the room he shared with his wife. He thought he'd heard something, someone inside.

Anger boiling inside him, he put his hand on the doorjamb.

The maid sauntered around the room, examining little bits and pieces. Remember, she chastised herself, don't dawdle around here too long. The door slamming open made her jump.

Too late. " Just what do you think you are doing in here?!"

* * *

The maid swung round with a cry, her hand over her chest. " I-I'm s-s-so t-terribly s-s-sorry, Mr Anderson," the maid stuttered putting on a frightened act at once. " I was- I was j-just," she waved a hand over the bedroom. " Exploring!" She said the last word happily, pleased with herself for thinking up the word, at least Anderson thought so. He narrowed his gaze at her, eyes roaming her figure. She was, in his eyes, even better looking than his own wife, and her tits were larger and fuller too. Anderson licked his lips as he contemplated blackmailing her, using this as the perfect means of keeping her here. He was about to walk forwards to bind her to him, to force her to give him a blowjob, then force her onto the bed to make her his next personal assistant when he saw it.

He froze. How, how was it possible?

" That's a beautiful pendent, you're wearing, my dear," Anderson said at last, watching the girl's eyes narrow. It surprised him. " It looks like one my wife owns, and one I know I can't recall seeing on you downstairs. It can't be the same one." He added, eying her closely.

She shrugged but didn't say anything.

" The pendent was inside this safe," Anderson went on, moving slowly towards a small mahogany case near the bookcase. " The manufacturer told us it was uncrackable."

He opened the case, revealing an open safe.

The maid smirked, she actually smirked, at Anderson.

" Oops," she purred, " No-one tole me it was uncrackable."

Anderson was stunned. He'd pegged this girl down for a girlish, shy, bimbo, but she was someone else. Now her whole character was confident, strong, and cocky.

* * *

" Oops," Selina purred, " No-one told me it was uncrackable."

She was pissed despite the pretence, though she had to be impressed. Anderson had managed to sneak up on her, it had been a long time since anyone had managed that feat.

Selina had no trouble believing the jig was up. Soon the police would be coming, her description would be circulated around the city, but she was wearing a wig to disguise herself so she still had time.

Anderson looked surprised at her change in manner, and for a moment Selina was wondering why he was looking like that. Then it occurred to her he was surprised simply by her change in manner.

" I can't let you take my wife's jewellery," Anderson told her.

Selina wanted to laugh. " Your wife?" She sneered. " I've been watching you. You go round the city, picking up girls and then have sex with them, and you pay them. Some aren't even prostitutes, and you stand there talking about me taking your wife's jewellery?!"

Okay, she mused, maybe not the best thing to do, letting the bastard know I've been spying on him. Something about him just pisses me off.

Anderson walked over to her, trying to look menacing, but the effect was ruined by the barely hidden by the hesitation in his eyes. Selina couldn't resist mocking him for it. " Oh," she sneered widely. " What're you gonna do?" She asked as she marched over. She smiled coyly like a cat that had all the cream, and didn't care who knew it. She sized him up.

" Look, you wouldn't hurt me anymore than I would you."

The kick came without warning. The karate kick was powered by her meta powers, though he wouldn't know that. Anderson found himself hurling towards the wall, where he made contact with it. The force of the kick and impact on the wall made a massive dent. It was time for her to go.

" Sometimes an exception must be made," she shrugged, walking towards the window.

With moves worthy of a gymnast at Olympic level, Selina vaulted onto the bureau, and opened the window. Anderson knew she had the pendent, but he didn't know she had something more valuable in her possession. His life.

The high window provided her with the perfect perch.

" Goodnight, Mr Anderson." With that Selina flipped backwards into the dark garden.

Body moaning in protest, Anderson got up, and headed towards the window. He looked down in astonishment as the woman walked away from his home, ripping off her apron as she did. As if she'd sensed his eyes looking down on her from the window, the woman turned around.

For a moment she just stood there, not a care in the world.

Then she waved at him. Anderson just had to admire her nerve.

He had no idea his life was about to tumble from beneath his feet.

* * *

Six months later.

The Guardian's story on the Anderson case made many people - high and low laugh. The Andersons had lived the high life, and the parents had wanted more and more, and they'd been willing to let others carry the full weight.

Until now.

The Guardian was one of many newspapers who'd been supplied, by courier, a lot of information about the parents of the family. The husband of the family was in fact a pervert, and he had tonnes of pornography on his computer. Some of it was into little boys and girls. The bank accounts showed tremendous fiddling, along with documentation Anderson had arrogantly left on his harddrive that showed him stealing it. Why, no one knew. All people did know was that Anderson was stupid as well as a thief.

The story of the maid stealing Anderson's wife's pendent had only been the omen of things to come. Now the Anderson family was under investigation, and it didn't look remotely good for them. It had just been a precursor to six months of bad luck. Even the thief had disappeared.

Selina chortled as she read the paper whilst she ran on the treadmill, doing 5 miles. Granted, it had surprised her when going through the bastard's computer the amount of paid porn, and the paedophile photos had merely made her sick, but it sweetened the deal considerably. The article went on about how there was no more money in the bank accounts. They'd been cleaned out.

A private smirk appeared on Selina's face as she remembered what she'd done with that money. Hacking and stealing the amount had been child's play, hiding it was something else. She'd deposited a third in her American account, a third in her British account, and the final third went into charity work.

Yep, life was pretty fucking good. She'd shattered an ambitious businessman's life, destroyed any chance he had of elevating his position, ruined his life, and for the icing on the cake, stole his money. It would be enough to keep her comfortable for a long time.

**Author's note. Thanks to all the readers of this story. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not writing any more meta stories. I'm now focusing on others. As always, please leave your thoughts on this story. **


End file.
